The Next Generation: Book II - The Heroes' University
by Aria Breuer
Summary: "Do you see it, Felicity?" "It looks like a new kingdom, but… are you asking me to go and live there?" she asked, confused. "It's a school, a college." Her father, Prince Charming, continued, "It's called the Heroes' University. It'll be just the right place for you to go to school. And prepare for the time when you're ready to become queen one day."
1. Prologue: The Amber Flames

**Disclaimers:** All canon material from _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien, New Line Cinema, Warner Brothers and Turbine. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. Inspiration for this university fanfic belongs to misscam, who started all the other university fanfics. I only own the original characters, any inspired characters, the plot, etc.

*.*.*

Welcome to Book II. :)

*.*.*

 **Prologue:**

 **The Amber Flames**

 _For a moment, for a split second, Frodo Baggins lost track of the time. He didn't know where he was. For all he knew, he was surrounded by a barren landscape. How did he end up caught in this lonely place?_

 _All around him were torches, lit to look like flames made from amber… or was it ember he saw? No, he was certain the color of the flames was amber. But how or why… he didn't understand. He…_

Frodo's eyes flew open. He was back in his and Ebony's bedroom. And that dream… he rubbed his eyes, in an effort to keep them from falling back to sleep. But he couldn't fall asleep, not after the dream he just had. He checked his clothes. Yes, he was still in his white night clothes. Whoo. That was a relief.

His gaze now turned to his wife: Ebony Fisher. At least, that's what she kept saying her last name was. Didn't she know she was a Baggins? It was confusing enough as it was. He had yet to kiss her, yet to do anything to move their relationship along. Yes, Gandalf did take Ebony out of her life so they could meet. But so far, nothing happened. Not even a kiss. Frodo hoped Ebony's family would understand, but this was ridiculous.

Not only that, but the dream he woke up from. And those amber flames…

"Frodo?" It was Ebony. Sweet Ebony. She hadn't abandoned him. Not this time. "What is it?"

"Go back to sleep, Ebony," Frodo told her, softly.

"Was it a dream?" She asked, almost in a whisper.

"Yes, it was. One I hardly understand… whatever its meaning…" Frodo looked at her then with worried eyes. "You didn't have to come, you know. You could have stayed at home. Your home."

"Frodo, Gandalf took me out of my life. And now Aslan's brought us here, to this new world. It's just…" Ebony stopped. Frodo placed a hand on her cheek.

"I know. Me too." He kissed her forehead, in an effort to calm her. "The dream I had. There was a barren landscape and these amber flames. I still don't understand what it means or…"

"The fire's going out in the fireplace." Ebony pointed to the dousing flames in the fireplace before their eyes. Frodo understood. He turned to his wife again, telling her:

"That's good to know, but there must be a reason why I dreamt of those flames and that barren landscape," Frodo said. He couldn't his hand off Ebony's cheek, that is until she moved his hand. This small action made him hold her hand in his.

"Frodo, we'll find out what this dream means," she admitted, yawning.

"Go back to sleep. Unless Rose is in the kitchen, I'll prepare some eggs and sausage," Frodo said, getting up and pulling on a night robe.

"You don't have to." Ebony yawned. Frodo smiled at her.

"Go on. If you want to help, you can. If not…" Realizing Ebony was asleep again, Frodo left the master bedroom to the kitchen. To his surprise, Rosemary was present, nearly startling him.

Frodo remembered when he was first reunited with Rosemary. Only then, she panicked. He understood her reasons. It was a rough time for all of them, before they came to their new home, in the new world Aslan built: a university serving as an entire world, one he, Frodo, and Ebony helped name as The Heroes' University. The name suited the purpose of the world, for it was a Hero's World.

Frodo's thoughts returned to the present, the second Rosemary said, in a chipper voice, "Good morning, Frodo." She was smiling too. Okay, something was up with her.

"Rosemary, what are you doing?" He almost laughed at this display, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

"I'm making breakfast." Rose chided. "Well, it's mushrooms and eggs, and so I figured: 'why not? There's plenty of food to go around'. Then I got to wondering why we're still here. It's been two weeks. I should be happy."

"Are you sure you're all right? Rosemary?" There was no response. "Rosemary Blain. What's wrong?" Frodo said, his voice raising a little. He calmed down the second his wife stirred.

"Why are we still here? Out of all the places you could have taken me, it had to be here. I've lost communication with my friends and family, Bane's always coming upstairs to the fourth floor for food and my company. But this is ridiculous."

"Shhhh! Your mother's asleep. Just give her time to rest."

"Oh, so that's it. Give mother time to rest… you wouldn't say the same to me. Long-lost or otherwise." Rosemary paused, as she put the eggs and mushrooms on a plate, as well as turning off the stove. Calming down, and sitting on the counter's stool, she asked in more of a whisper, "What are we to do? We're going to be stuck in this timeline for…"

"We don't know that." Frodo instructed her, "Rosemary, I'm giving you a teaching job."

"Teaching. My vocation's not teaching, it's animal behavior. At least, that was the last job you gave me here. I don't know why…"

"It's for the best." He added, calmly, "Besides, we need someone who knows the field. I know you like animals, but I'm giving you a teaching job with the descendants, or children of heroes. At least one group, one day out of the week. You're still new to this, and I'm already familiar with some or a lot of the heroes. That's why Aslan sent us here. I'm sure of it."

"What about Mum?" Rosemary said, surprising Frodo again. But in a good way. Rose continued to ask, "What role is she going to have?"

"It's been two weeks and, to be honest, I say its high time your mother had a teaching job. Wouldn't you?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Well, yes, but is she ready for such an undertaking?" Rose asked, concerned.

"You don't know what I was about to say." Frodo looked back at the master bedroom. "Better give her a job soon, or she'll think of something else."

"Why not put her on the writing job?" Rose asked further. "Isn't she a writer?"

"Maybe as a substitute teacher. So far, other heroes have that job. I don't think that she…" it was clear that he and Rosemary had some idea of what job to give Ebony. But how would she react to where they would send her. And as for the students… well, Frodo hoped the heroes present would go easy on his wife. But was his wife truly up for the teaching job?

It was only a matter of time before something started. Frodo wondered why he hadn't thought of this before. But was Ebony truly ready for the task? And what of… now he remembered what he was about to do today.

"I know one thing is clear: we need to start sending out more invitations," Frodo replied, winking at her in a joking manner.

"You're joking, right? You're going to put Mother and me on invitation duty?" Rose chided.

"I'm not asking." Frodo stood up and entered the kitchen. "The moment your mother is awake, whenever you're ready, we'll pitch in and help out the heroes who are sending the invites."

"Great. More descendants." Rose joked, sheepishly, "I hope they're friendly."

Frodo chuckled. "Me too, Rosemary." He added, calmly, "So do I." His gaze fell on a nearby window. It sure was sunny, bright and peaceful out there. His gaze returned to the eggs and sausage he was cooking. He sure hoped his wife wouldn't mind him cooking. He knew she wanted to cook, too. But… maybe another time, he would let his wife cook something special for him and Rosemary.

At least, that was his intentions. For now, they were at their new home and that was what mattered most. At the sound of the timer on the stove, his breakfast was ready. He moved the eggs and sausage to a plate, before joining his daughter at the kitchen counter.

By that time, Ebony yawned loudly, signaling that she was either waking up or going back to sleep. Frodo sighed. It was going to be another beautiful day on campus.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 1 Teaser:_

Felicity sat in her bed chamber, staring blankly at a small mirror. She had wiped it down before, but now she would have to again. Moving a strand of auburn hair away from her eyes, she continued her polishing, using a clean washcloth one of her mother's servants gave to her.

For some, saying Felicity was happy to be in the house of Cinderella and Prince Charming meant something. To her, she just called them Mum and Dad. Their white castle showed clearly in the daylight, but it was in her room where Felicity kept her most prized possessions and secrets. Her parents taught her well, and their kingdom flourished from it.

And yet, her father kept his activity to his study, finding everything they could about portals and whatnot. Felicity did not know what timeline they were in, and that was good. For all she knew, there were other realms, other timelines, that were playing their own life stories. But what did Felicity want most, besides a reflection of a beautiful freckled princess with a still fair face and blue eyes to counter the red… even she didn't know, and that was fine. At least she was safe in the palace, away from suitors who…

"Felicity," one of the maids said, alerting her back to the present, "your father wishes to speak to you. And if you are good this time, we'll…"

"Thank you. I'll be down soon," Felicity replied, setting her mirror down first before she darted out of her bedroom. The maid closed the door behind her, enough for Felicity to see the pinkish white covers of her four-poster bed. She always did like the colors pink and white… but besides that, she needed to see Father first.

Yes, that was a better idea.

*.*.*

 **Okay, so a lot is happening so far in the story. Thanks for reading. :) There is more to come…**


	2. 1: Felicity, Daughter of Cinderella

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

The version I was thinking of for this story, or one version so far, is the 1950 Disney animated movie "Cinderella".

*.*.*

 **1:**

 **Felicity, Daughter of Cinderella**

Felicity sat in her bed chamber, staring blankly at a small mirror. She had wiped it down before, but now she would have to again. Moving a strand of auburn hair away from her eyes, she continued her polishing, using a clean washcloth one of her mother's servants gave to her.

For some, saying Felicity was happy to be in the house of Cinderella and Prince Charming meant something. To her, she just called them Mum and Dad. Their white castle showed clearly in the daylight, but it was in her room where Felicity kept her most prized possessions and secrets. Her parents taught her well, and their kingdom flourished from it.

And yet, her father kept his activity to his study, finding everything they could about portals and whatnot. Felicity did not know what timeline they were in, and that was good. For all she knew, there were other realms, other timelines, that were playing their own life stories. But what did Felicity want most, besides a reflection of a beautiful freckled princess with a still fair face and blue eyes to counter the red… even she didn't know, and that was fine. At least she was safe in the palace, away from suitors who…

"Felicity," one of the maids said, alerting her back to the present, "your father wishes to speak to you. And if you are good this time, we'll…"

"Thank you. I'll be down soon," Felicity replied, setting her mirror down first before she darted out of her bedroom. The maid closed the door behind her, enough for Felicity to see the pinkish white covers of her four-poster bed. She always did like the colors pink and white… but besides that, she needed to see Father first.

Yes, that was a better idea.

After a long walk down the hallway, complete with its red rugs that stood across the floor, to the many white doors with gold painted designs to her left and right, Felicity finally found the door to the map room. Just entering the study was like walking into the castle's very own library. As it happened, there were scrolls nestled in a bookshelf, right next to the books. In the center of the room was a long table, complete with a map of the kingdom and the surrounding kingdoms.

Felicity hadn't gotten over the fact that their kingdom was next door to the Beast's kingdom… well, before the Beast was Prince Adam again. She wondered what Prince Adam and his wife Belle were like, and if they had any suitors for her… wait, where was she again?

"Father… Dad, you wanted to see me?" Felicity asked, curious.

"Yes, come here." Her father waved her to come closer. Just as Felicity approached him, she looked down at the map. It appeared to be moving to another kingdom she wasn't familiar with… with houses, mansions and a grand palace. "Do you see it, Felicity?"

"It looks like a new kingdom, but… are you asking me to go and live there?" she asked, confused.

"It's a school, a college." Her father continued, "It's called the Heroes' University. It'll be just the right place for you to go to school. And prepare for the time when you're ready to become queen one day."

"What? When am I going?" she asked, shocked. "Today?"

"Yes, this morning." He added, "Everyone in the kingdom is traveling to the Heroes' University. But not at the same time. Your mother and I went there for two days."

"Two days?" she asked, concerned. "Why? You didn't like it?"

"Yes, we did. Your mother and I are making a return trip tonight," he explained.

"But why do I need to go?" Felicity asked, curious. "Is it just to learn how to be queen or…"

"No. That's not the only reason you're going, but yes you will leave today for the Heroes' University. We'll meet you there," he said last.

"Okay." While she didn't understand what was the point in heading off to a college, Felicity couldn't help but wonder if this new experience would be good for her. If there was one thing her parents taught her, it was humility and being kind to others. As shocking as events were turning out to be, she would make sure to see the best in others.

x-x-x

Around ten in the morning, Felicity was finally ready to begin her journey to the Heroes' University. She stopped upon seeing her mother Cinderella, the blonde-haired princess, standing next to her Prince Charming with his dark hair. She would miss them, but then she had to remember that she was starting the next chapter of her life. As she reached the limousine, Felicity waved to her parents. It wasn't a goodbye. She felt sure she would see them… oh, why did it matter?

Felicity rushed towards her parents and gave them a hug, one they couldn't forget. She stayed that way with her parents, for a few moments. That is, until she saw the parrot that flew into the limousine, right as the door was opened. She turned to her parents, asking them in confusion:

"Mum, Dad, who's the parrot that just flew into that limo?"

"His name is Seamus. He's Iago's son," Cinderella said, calmly. Felicity was worried. The parrot was Iago's son? As far as she knew, Iago had been helpful, but also was annoying, in some ways. Surely Iago's son was better trained and less obnoxious. Her attention returned when her mother Cinderella reminded her, "Now Felicity, I know you are friends with the royal mice. Show Seamus the same respect as you do the mice."

"But he's a parrot." Felicity wasn't certain if this was such a good idea. She was used to the royal mice: Jaq, Gus and the other mice, as well as their children. Could she handle being near a parrot? It was a step up from mice, but then… she wasn't sure if this was such a good idea. "What if Seamus is as annoying as her father? I can't…"

"Felicity," her father said, getting her attention, "your mother is right. And as your father, I trust you will do what feels right. Follow your heart and your head. You'll make a fine queen someday."

"Thank you Dad, Mum." Felicity embraced them both for a moment. The second she released them, she dashed over to the limo. She waved to her parents one last time, before stepping inside the car.

It was the moment the car started to move. She peered over at the parrot, only to see he had fallen asleep on his branch perch. Felicity huffed. It was going to be a long drive. But what she would see remained a mystery.

"Felicity, Felicity," she hummed softly to herself, "what have you gotten yourself into?" The car's hum was so soft. She felt like sleeping…

She awoke to Seamus' squawking. "We're here! We're here! I recognize this building. We're here."

"Are we?" A thought creeped into Felicity's head. Maybe she should… no, no, no. Remember what her mother taught her about honesty. She couldn't let the parrot down.

The door swung open, allowing Seamus to fly out into the fresh air first. Now it was Felicity's turn. Sliding over to the door, Felicity stepped outside, with help from a guard wearing a blue and white uniform. She gave a small smile to the guard, before stepping out of the limo completely. And she wasn't alone. There were other princes and princesses throughout the kingdoms here as well.

Felicity stopped upon seeing a man with hairy feet, short pointy ears, and curly brown hair come out to greet them. She crossed her arms, but it was more in awe. The elf – or hobbit – whoever he was certainly looked cute.

"We'll meet in the auditorium," the hobbit called, gesturing to the castle doors. Felicity understood orders. Not wanting to wait for anyone else, she followed the royal crowd inside the building.

Now, if she got through the first day, she was good. But who else was here that she should know? Was this the school her parents were telling her about? And where were they, if they were in the same dimension?

*.*.*

 _Chapter 2 Teaser:_

Frodo gazed out the window. There were so many princes and princesses gathered outside. He had a feeling they had also come for… wait. Aslan? He couldn't stop looking out the window at them. Was everyone expecting him to do great things? That was how it looked, and yet… he lowered his head, unsure what to do… he was relieved when Ebony wrapped her arms around him, if not making things more awkward between the two.

"Why don't you go and talk to them?" Ebony asked him, curious.

Frodo huffed. "Ebony, I wouldn't know what to say."

"You did on the first day, with the assembly," she answered.

"There's been a lot of assemblies since the first day," he admitted. He leaned up against the wall, right in front of Ebony. "I don't know how many more I can handle."

"Would you like me to go with you?" she asked, concerned.

"No. I can do this." He looked back at her, curious. "Watch my back."

She nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." Frodo breathed deeply. On cue, he walked outside the castle, across the rugged floor. With a small gesture, he called to the princes and princesses, "We'll meet in the auditorium." Without another word, he returned inside. He did it. He succeeded, and yet the meeting had only just begun.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) More is to come…**


	3. 2: When in Doubt

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **2:**

 **When in Doubt…**

Frodo gazed out the window. There were so many princes and princesses gathered outside. He had a feeling they had also come for… wait. Aslan? He couldn't stop looking out the window at them. Was everyone expecting him to do great things? That was how it looked, and yet… he lowered his head, unsure what to do… he was relieved when Ebony wrapped her arms around him, if not making things more awkward between the two.

"Why don't you go and talk to them?" Ebony asked him, curious.

Frodo huffed. "Ebony, I wouldn't know what to say."

"You did on the first day, with the assembly," she answered.

"There's been a lot of assemblies since the first day," he admitted. He leaned up against the wall, right in front of Ebony. "I don't know how many more I can handle."

"Would you like me to go with you?" she asked, concerned.

"No. I can do this." He looked back at her, curious. "Watch my back."

She nodded. "I will."

"Thank you." Frodo breathed deeply. On cue, he walked outside the castle, across the rugged floor. With a small gesture, he called to the princes and princesses, "We'll meet in the auditorium." Without another word, he returned inside. He did it. He succeeded, and yet the meeting had only just begun…

Frodo heaved in deep breaths. He could do this. He knew he could. He had known Aragorn since the quest, and he was a good king. Surely the same could be said for the children, born from royalty, as well as those who weren't at court. Even though he had notecards with him, he felt sure he could pull this off.

When everyone was seated, and announcements were made, Frodo realized it was his turn to speak. Walking up to the podium once again, he began his speech: "Good morning. For those who don't know me, I am Frodo Baggins. I understand this is your first time here, and yet this is not my first speech." He continued, "Breakfast will be held in the cafeteria, as soon as this meeting is finished, lunch is at noon and dinner is at five.

"I understand that most of you have traveled a long way, from other worlds, too. You are not the first to be here, and I expect you won't be the last." He chuckled for a moment, gulped and then proceeded with the speech. "Classes begin tomorrow, our time, as soon as everyone's here."

"Excuse me," one woman raised her hand.

"Yes miss?" Frodo asked, pointing to the woman.

"Who else is arriving today?" the woman asked, perkily.

"Authors and authoresses, the ones that write about us and anyone else who isn't here yet." He shooed the thought away with his hand. "That will be explained later. For now, I wish you all the best and welcome to the Heroes' University." He nearly said something else, but then the thought went away. Not bothering with the idea, he directed the crowd to head to the door on their right for food and beverages.

Just as he climbed down the steps, Frodo was met by Ebony, Rosemary and Bane. How Bane ended up in the crowd, he didn't know nor felt like asking. As for Ebony and Rosemary… well, Frodo was interested in their business.

"How did it go?" Frodo asked his two women.

"I thought you did excellent!" Bane said, smiling widely.

"Bane, you can excuse yourself to the cafeteria. Please." Frodo told him, serious.

"Oh, yes my good sir! I'll be back!" With that, Bane darted out the door, nearly bumping into the princess with the auburn hair. "So sorry about that, miss." Frodo waited until Bane had left the auditorium before he spoke to Rosemary first.

"What did he do this time?" Frodo asked his daughter.

"I'll go get him, before he wolfs down all the meat in the cafeteria," Rose said, taking her leave. Even though Frodo didn't approve, he let Rosemary handle the situation. Well, anything was better than having her… oh. Something didn't feel right.

"Frodo, I'm sure she's fine," Ebony told her husband, holding his hand.

"You sure? Because you know what Wolf was like to Virginia," Frodo admitted. He said, firmly, "I don't want the same to happen to our daughter."

"You're right about that," Ebony said, nearly backing off on her words. Frodo sighed behind his teeth.

"Come on. Let's find them both," Frodo said, taking her hand. In all honesty, he would have asked to give Ebony a kiss, but… oh, this was too ridiculous. The second they were out in the hallway, he pulled Ebony over to a bench. "Ebony, I…"

"Hey, what's taking so long?" Rosemary chimed in. Great. That wasn't what Frodo planned.

"Come on, Frodo," said Ebony, standing up. Frodo was shocked.

"Ebony, wait for me," Frodo said, chasing after her. He arrived at the same time as his wife, Ebony, in the cafeteria, which was packed with princes and princesses. Taking heed to them, Frodo followed his wife and daughter, collecting as much food and drinks as they could find. When they came to sit down at a table… well, he had to ask his wife, "Ebony, if there was ever a chance for us to mend our ways, have a family again."

"We have a family. Right here," Ebony said. She didn't understand what he was asking. Frodo tried again to get her attention.

"That's not what I mean." Frodo held her hands in his. "I want to… eh." He couldn't do it, but then he'd been waiting to kiss her for a long time. Waiting for two weeks, while every hero, descendant and author got settled. It was too much for him to handle. He had to kiss her, but when he leaned in, he stopped. Ebony looked away from him, so much so that he had to let her go. And yet, she was still with him. This was good, wasn't it?

"Frodo, I'm not ready. It's too soon," she told him, serious.

"What?" He didn't understand. "I've waited for you for a long time. And now that we're here…"

"Frodo, I can't…" Ebony rubbed her eyes. Maybe she had a point, but still… it was her turn to speak, "Frodo, if we did anything now, it would be…"

"Too much, too fast," Frodo understood now. "I know. We both want the same thing." He gazed into her confused eyes. "Don't we?"

"I'm not ready. Even if I was ready, I want to be prepared this time," Ebony said. Frodo turned his gaze to Rosemary. She was stunned.

"Mother, you had me and you weren't ready," Rosemary admitted.

"I know," Ebony said. She said, apologetic, "I still wish we had…"

Frodo interrupted her, telling Rosemary, "What she means is, we wanted to keep you."

"From what?" Rose asked the couple, "You find me a burden."

"It's not like that…" Ebony looked at Frodo. He couldn't believe he had to help Ebony get through this, but then she nearly said the wrong things.

"Don't help, Ebony. Please?" Frodo asked her.

"No. What were you going to say, Mom," Rosemary asked, curtly.

"I…" she shook her head. "No. It's better to say that I should have been there to protect you, to help raise you, like I should have." Tears formed in her eyes. "I wanted you to have a good life, a happy life. I know that's something Frodo would say, but it's true. You're our daughter and we want what's best for you." She shook her head a second time. "There's things I wish I could take back. I'm sorry for everything. We should have been there for you. I should have, too. I'm sorry."

Frodo returned his gaze to his daughter. He spoke to Rose, tenderly, "We won't abandon you, Rosemary. It is what families do: they protect each other."

"Sounds like something that came out of 'Once Upon a Time'," Rosemary admitted. Frodo couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Yes it does, doesn't it? Hmm…" Frodo added on a serious note, "I suppose that's natural." He turned to Ebony then, asking her, "Would you care to dance?"

"What? Now. I'm still eating," Ebony said, taking a bite of sausage. She asked next, "When's the next group due to arrive?"

"After breakfast. In two hours, actually," Frodo said. He asked her next, "Would you care to dance with me?"

"Now?" she asked again.

Frodo nodded. "Come on. We finish eating, and then we dance."

"Are you trying to win me back?" Ebony asked, curious.

"Is it working?" Frodo smiled at her.

"A bit," she agreed.

"Good. I'm glad." Frodo waited until they were both done eating their breakfast, before leading Ebony to the dance room on the opposite end of the cafeteria. Opening the door, Frodo led his wife inside, before shutting the door behind them. Conveniently, the band of heroes was setting up to play a tune, in case anyone used the room. Before he danced with Ebony, he spoke to the band director. Once the song was selected, a slow tune complete with violins, he returned to his wife. She was shocked and confused.

"Frodo, what…"

"You know how to waltz, don't you?"

"Frodo, I'm not a good dancer…"

"Just trust me." He placed her hand over his shoulder and her free hand in his. As he taught her the steps, at first Ebony's foot landed on his. They tried again, feeling the music and where their steps took them. In time he dipped Ebony, bringing her up again and continuing the waltz.

Eventually, everything surrounding them went away. In that moment, it was just Frodo with Ebony. As if nothing could separate them from this moment. Their heart beat faster as they waltzed. Frodo spun Ebony once before they met again, only to come around for another dip. For a moment, the school and time didn't matter, until the music stopped and reality shifted right back into their lives.

A loud cheer and applause came from the crowd outside the room. But Frodo wanted to try one more thing. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Ebony on the cheek. The kiss lasted for a few moments, until it became apparent they weren't getting any privacy anymore. He released her cheek, but not before pulling Ebony in and whispering in her ear:

"I love you, Ebony."

"I know you do," she replied. He was this close until she spoke further, "We should head back."

"I wish I could do more to help you," Frodo said, keen on saying something further. No, he wouldn't. Realizing that was all he was getting – he still wanted to kiss Ebony, but he couldn't. Was he respectful? Yes, but the feeling was gnawing at him. Just as he opened the door, Frodo was met by screaming fangirls and angry fangirls. Had they really come to see him? "Hullo ladies." He turned to Ebony, kissing her again on the cheek. "We'll have another moment. I promise."

"Frodo, do you need help with your fans?" Ebony asked. It was a good question.

"What? Ebony, I'll be fine." Frodo knew it was time to leave. "I'll meet you back at the smial, later tonight. I'll have a dinner planned for us. You'll see. You'll see!" He darted out of the cafeteria, well aware the screaming fangirls were after him. If only he had Force powers like Luke Skywalker. Hey! He could form a bridge then and avoid the screaming, screeching fangirls. If only things were like the LEGO worlds. No, he was asking too much again. Oh…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 3 Teaser:_

For Livia and her three friends – Reese, Nokida and Samson – writing fanfiction stories was their passion. Even though they were nearly seniors in high school, hanging out meant everything to them. They didn't know if they would see each other again, down the road, or what would happen next in their lives. They just knew this time was precious. What happened next for them was unclear, at least on Livia's mind.

In her room, which was covered in movie posters, Livia invited her friends over to her house to spend the day together. This was nearing their last chance to be together. And they weren't too happy about it.

"Come on, guys. Let's work on some fanfiction stories, throw ideas around," Nokida said, hopeful.

"All right, but my parents want me to work on original stories as well," Livia addressed them.

"Original stories?" Reese and Samson said at the same time, shocked to hear those words.

"Livia, this club is for fanfiction stories. What would we do with original works? You're almost eighteen," Nokida said, almost pleading.

"Well…"

"You're in luck,' said a mysterious voice. Livia turned around to time to see the voice belonged to a wizard in white robes. There was no mistaking it: it was Gandalf and a grown Lion with him. Wait… did they say those words at the exact same moment in time? It was all very confusing.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) More is to come, as usual…**


	4. 3: Livia, Fanfiction Authoress

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

While this is a university fanfic, it'll be different from misscam's _The Official Fanfiction University of Middleearth_ fanfic.

*.*.*

 **3:**

 **Livia, Fanfiction Authoress**

For Livia and her three friends – Reese, Nokida and Samson – writing fanfiction stories was their passion. Even though they were nearly seniors in high school, hanging out meant everything to them. They didn't know if they would see each other again, down the road, or what would happen next in their lives. They just knew this time was precious. What happened next for them was unclear, at least on Livia's mind.

In her room, which was covered in movie posters, Livia invited her friends over to her house to spend the day together. This was nearing their last chance to be together. And they weren't too happy about it.

"Come on, guys. Let's work on some fanfiction stories, throw ideas around," Nokida said, hopeful.

"All right, but my parents want me to work on original stories as well," Livia addressed them.

"Original stories?" Reese and Samson said at the same time, shocked to hear those words.

"Livia, this club is for fanfiction stories. What would we do with original works? You're almost eighteen," Nokida said, almost pleading.

"Well…"

"You're in luck," said a mysterious voice. Livia turned around to time to see the voice belonged to a wizard in white robes. There was no mistaking it: it was Gandalf and a grown Lion with him. Wait… did they say those words at the exact same moment in time? It was all very confusing.

"Gandalf?" No. She knew better than to think the real Gandalf the White was standing in her bedroom. Livia turned to her friends, but they had mixed impressions. Soon Reese stood up and started for the door. She turned to her friends, hoping they would understand. "Look, Gandalf's in this room. Guys?" Maybe she was going crazy. No, this couldn't be the real Gandalf. And who was the Lion?

"I don't see anything," Nokida admitted, shrugging her shoulders.

"But Gandalf's here and Aslan, possibly," Livia told them. She wasn't sure. Maybe Nokida was right, and yet… this was what she wanted? Wasn't it? Well…

"Enough, Livia." Nokida was confused.

"You mean you don't see them?" She asked further.

"They can't see us, child, because they don't believe," Aslan replied.

"But I can. We're dreaming, right?" Livia asked, feeling her forehead.

"If you were in a dream, we would be there as well," Aslan answered.

"That's why I think I'm dreaming. Why am I talking to you?" She asked, bewilderment crossing her eyes. "And how am I talking to you?"

"Livia. Livia Clearwater, can you…" Nokida's voice faded in the distance. Livia looked about her, wondering if she really was dreaming.

No. What was happening to her? Livia opened her eyes again, only to see that she and Samson were still in her room. However, Nokida and Reese were no longer in plain sight, as if they had just left her parents' house. But then, why was Samson still here, with her and Gandalf, and also Aslan? As she approached the closed door, she could hear whispers in the air. Nervous but brave, Livia opened the door, only to see on the other side as a waiting room. She stepped through first, looking back once to see Gandalf, Aslan and Samson following her.

Livia moved a strand of dark hair out of her eyes, but looked back again to see Samson, a tall blond-haired late teen boy, standing just behind her. They didn't stop walking, even after the door closed behind her. Curious, Livia asked Aslan and Gandalf another question:

"Where's Reese and Nokida? I thought they were with us."

"They aren't ready to come here, but you and Samson did because you believe," Gandalf answered.

"I like The Lord of the Rings," Samson announced at random.

"Yes, we know that much." Gandalf gestured to two empty chairs. "Take a seat. The principal will speak with you shortly."

"Where are we?" Livia asked, concerned.

"You are at the Heroes' University. Now, you two stay put like the others until the principal calls you in," was the last thing Gandalf said. And yet, Livia asked one more question:

"Who will see us? Who's the principal?" she asked, confused.

There was nothing further that was said between them. However, Livia couldn't help but see the other teenagers, as well as men and women in their late twenties and thirties filling out forms. Would she and Samson do the same? It turned out that she was right, for they were given a parchment by the secretary with a form typed out and clean. As Samson filled out his, Livia looked at the questions: favorite character(s), race, fanfiction author… was it okay to answer these questions. Still, she did her best, putting down Haldir, Legolas and Frodo as her top three favorite characters. She also put down elf as her race name. And there was no way she was heading for the villains' university! But was there such a place?

"Are you done?" A woman asked her, extending her hand. Livia filled out the last question and handed the sheet to her. The woman told her, "Thank you, and welcome to the Heroes' University, you and your friend." She smiled at them.

"Um… who are you?" Livia asked, curious and cautious. That stopped the woman, who turned to face her.

"I'm Ebony Fisher, the principal of this university." Principal Ebony continued to speak. "Lunch is in the cafeteria. There's signs once you both leave the waiting room. Just follow the signs." She returned to her office, closing the door behind her. Livia looked around. She and Samson were the only ones present. How…

"Come on Livia," Samson said, taking the lead.

"Wait. How is it you have pointy ears and are the same height as me, if not taller?" Livia asked. She hoped he would forgive her for eavesdropping.

"I'd ask you the same question." Samson told her. "You have long, pointy ears." He rubbed a hand over Livia's ears. They did feel pointy.

"And yours are short, and your feet… they're hairy." Livia was just as surprised as Samson, who was transforming as fast as she was… another woman came, who looked like Ebony and… Frodo Baggins? How was that…

"Lunch is in the cafeteria. An open house luncheon." The woman huffed, "If you two are done admiring yourselves, follow me. We'll get you both ready for lunch." She spoke another minute later, cheerier, "I'm Rosemary Blain, the head of house for authors and descendants. Oh, don't look so alarmed. But you will be in for a surprise once you've seen the heroes present and their children."

"How many are here in this university? I'm sure it's a small campus, easy to get around," Livia asked, confused.

Rosemary laughed. "If only. This school is large enough to fit all the heroes, descendants and authors. This is our third week doing orientation. Aslan wants us to wait until everyone's settled for the term before beginning classes. Here we are!" She showed them the door to the cafeteria, but not without mentioning, "If you need to use the bathrooms, they're down this hallway. Enjoy." She opened the door, allowing Livia and Samson to enter the wide, open spaced cafeteria, which was already packed with students. Before Livia could say anything further, Rosemary vanished into the crowd.

Oh, great. Now how were they to find a seat? Livia was lucky when Samson went for the food and drinks. She followed him, unsure where else to go or who to sit with. She waited until they got their trays filled up before finding a spot. As it turned out, there was an empty spot. They took their chance and sat down there.

Well, indeed it was a welcome to the Heroes' University. Livia dared to ask or wonder who else would be attending the university. Hopefully, the classes weren't too packed on the first day. But then, when were classes to be held? And how was Samson, her high school friend, not freaking out through all of this? He seemed more accepting of it than she was.

"Samson, are you all right?" Livia asked, chewing on a bite of steak.

Samson shook his head. "Don't ask."

"But this place. I mean, it can't be…"

"Livia," he chuckled. "Look, we're here, in a place of wonder and excitement. Of course I choose to be a hobbit."

"But aren't you freaked out? I mean, we're not home. How can you take this so casually?"

"To be honest, Livia, this is not my first time here. Well, all right, it's not my first time seeing these people or animals, but this is my first time coming to this school. When I was six, I had a hard time believing in the possibility that my life would change. After a few more times, I started accepting this place, or places, and these people. And I want to spend as much time as I can in this world. It's home to me. What about you?" Samson asked, smiling at her.

"We need to go home, Samson. It's where we belong," Livia said, serious.

"Good luck with that. In the meantime, I'm sitting with Aladdin and Jasmine. If you're interested, join us. But I doubt Aslan will take us home right away," Samson said last, bringing his tray over to a man with tan skin and wearing a red fez, a colorful purple vest, a white shirt, and white pants. Next to him was a woman with tan skin and wearing a purple dress.

Livia shooed the thoughts out of her mind. No. Surely she was dreaming. Oh, but the dream continued when she saw a hobbit with hairy feet and wearing a blue jacket, vest and a white shirt… wait. What was she doing? She shouldn't be… no, she needed to go home. She…

"Good morning!" the hobbit called, getting everyone's attention. It sure sounded like Frodo Baggins, but… no. She must be dreaming. Or not… it was Frodo Baggins!

Livia giggled to herself. Perfect. Maybe she would catch him and ask for an autograph. Yes, that seemed a right idea. Now, where could she find some paper and a pencil…

*.*.*

 _Chapter 4 Teaser:_

"Good morning!" Frodo called out, hoping that the students in the cafeteria would notice. "Pipe down, please." For a moment, he didn't think anyone would listen to him. But then the room grew silent. Okay, he could do this, "Or should I say 'good afternoon'. Anyway, you were pulled out of your worlds for a reason. You were chosen to be here, very much like I was. This is a heroes' university, and we treat each other with respect. The heroes here know this, as do their descendants." He turned his gaze to his wife and daughter. They still needed him.

He admitted to the crowd, "And you're here for different reasons. By and by, we'll get through this. The school year begins when Aslan says so. Then we will have our schedules. Until that time, I encourage everyone, as this may be your first time here, to go on tours of the school, get familiar with the hallways, the cafeteria, and even your dorms, apartments and houses. I hope to see everyone having a good time here, and making friends. The same goes to you, fanfiction authors. We're here to help each other, as that's what we do. Thank you, and enjoy the day!"

As he waved and walked off-stage, Frodo froze for a second. Everyone… was cheering and applauding. So, he did it right this time. He sighed in relief, rejoining his wife and daughter.

"Where's Sam, Merry and Pippin? Your friends, father," Rosemary asked. Frodo had to agree. Where was his friends?

"I'm sure they'll be here," he admitted.

"Yes, but we haven't seen them yet, have we?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"They'll be here. I saw them I the smial just last week." Frodo rested a hand on Rose's arm. He encouraged her, "They'll be here. You all right?"

"We're here to help you…" Ebony was cut off by her daughter, who said in return:

"I know, Mother. Thank you," she smiled at her mother. Good, Frodo thought. This was good for them. Getting along and all.

"I'm glad we're all right now," Frodo grinned at them. Yes, they were. What could possibly go wrong?

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) More chapters are coming up…**


	5. 4: As We Walk in the Garden

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

This chapter took me a couple of times to rework and rewrite certain scenes, even during the revision process. Anyway, the chapter's out and posted now. :)

*.*.*

 **4:**

 **As We Walk in the Garden…**

"Good morning!" Frodo called out, hoping that the students in the cafeteria would notice. "Pipe down, please." For a moment, he didn't think anyone would listen to him. But then the room grew silent. Okay, he could do this, "Or should I say 'good afternoon'. Anyway, you were pulled out of your worlds for a reason. You were chosen to be here, very much like I was. This is a heroes' university, and we treat each other with respect. The heroes here know this, as do their descendants." He turned his gaze to his wife and daughter. They still needed him.

He admitted to the crowd, "And you're here for different reasons. By and by, we'll get through this. The school year begins when Aslan says so. Then we will have our schedules. Until that time, I encourage everyone, as this may be your first time here, to go on tours of the school, get familiar with the hallways, the cafeteria, and even your dorms, apartments and houses. I hope to see everyone having a good time here, and making friends. The same goes to you, fanfiction authors. We're here to help each other, as that's what we do. Thank you, and enjoy the day!"

As he waved and walked off-stage, Frodo froze for a second. Everyone… was cheering and applauding. So, he did it right this time. He sighed in relief, rejoining his wife and daughter.

"Where's Sam, Merry and Pippin? Your friends, father," Rosemary asked. Frodo had to agree. Where was his friends?

"I'm sure they'll be here," he admitted.

"Yes, but we haven't seen them yet, have we?" Rose asked, quite confused.

"They'll be here. I saw them I the smial just last week." Frodo rested a hand on Rose's arm. He encouraged her, "They'll be here. You all right?"

"We're here to help you…" Ebony was cut off by her daughter, who said in return:

"I know, Mother. Thank you," she smiled at her mother. Good, Frodo thought. This was good for them. Getting along and all.

"I'm glad we're all right now," Frodo grinned at them. Yes, they were. What could possibly go wrong?

His question was answered when a flock of birds careened across the tables, interrupting many lunches. Frodo did his best to duck, but more so protecting his wife and his daughter. It was the best he could do. As much as he wanted to get the birds out, he had no power to stop them. Just when things could have gone worse, Frodo glanced over at Radagast the Brown. The wizard in the brown robes and hat said a few words, leaving the birds to fly up and out of the castle, through the ceiling. By the time Frodo looked up and around, the cafeteria was in a mess: food was thrown in places, drinks were spilt. It couldn't have been a more terrible lunch fiasco.

Standing up, Frodo told the crowd: "Don't panic. We'll get this sorted out."

"No, no. We'll take care of it, Frodo Baggins," said a man in grey robes and silvery hair.

"Thank you, Dumbledore." Frodo sat back down, only to discover a moment later – thanks to Aslan's roar – the cafeteria was spotless and shiny. The gentlehobbit waited until Gandalf and Dumbledore used their magic to make food appear on all the tables, as well as fresh glasses filled with splendid drinks.

Shortly after lunch, Frodo returned to the stage, where he said to the crowd, "Tonight, we're having an open house in all the buildings. Those wishing to join in any activities, clubs and whatnot may go to your designated booth. An hour afterwards, there will be a party, for everyone. Please remember to be respectful. You may visit your dorms, houses and apartments if you wish. I trust this will be a long moving day and week. Thank you."

As he sat back down, when the applause died down and the crowd of students and staff went their separate ways, Frodo returned his gaze to his wife and his daughter. Before he had the chance to stop her, Rosemary asked him, "I'm going to find Edmund, if that's all right?"

"That's fine." Frodo whispered in her ear, "I trust Edmund more than Bane."

Rosemary whispered in return, "I'll be careful, father."

"I know you will." Frodo kissed the top of her forehead. "Now go. You don't want to keep Edmund waiting."

"Thank you father, mother." Rose stood up, rushing into Peter and Edmund. "Oh, I'm sorry. But can I join you two?"

"Sure," Edmund was unsure about this.

"We'd be grateful that you come with us. I'll show you the garden," Peter said.

"Then we can take you the waterfall and…" Edmund's voice was drowned out by the crowd. Frodo waved to them, as did his wife, as soon as the Pevensies wandered out of the cafeteria. Frodo looked back at his wife, as she was finishing the last of her chocolate cake, with vanilla frosting.

"I'll wait until you're done." Frodo leaned in close to his wife. "I have something to show you, too."

"What is it?" Ebony asked between bites. Frodo chuckled behind his teeth. His wife was sure curious over what he had in store for them.

When Ebony was finished and her tray put away – Frodo did the same minutes ago – the gentlehobbit took his wife to the campus' courtyard. It wasn't the first courtyard, which had statues of lions standing next to the doors to the castle, but it was just as impressive, as all the courtyards were at the Heroes' University. But this second courtyard had a large fountain in the shape of a swan, with three tiers and a large pool of water. The water was crystalized and very clean, enough to see reflections from them. Surrounding the fountain and acting like barriers, was large green hedge, encircling the fountain but with gaps for exploring the rest of the garden.

Ebony was in awe, and for good reason. This second courtyard was miraculous to behold.

"What do you think? I just found this courtyard not two days ago." Frodo grinned at her. She was so beautiful, he felt like he was falling in love with her all over again.

"Aslan sure went through a lot of work." Ebony blushed. "It reminds me of Lothlórien, Rivendell and wherever the elves gather."

"I think that's what Aslan had in mind." He couldn't stop looking at Ebony. Frodo did his best to look away, and yet he couldn't. He didn't want his wife to miss anything else. "You know we have to go back tonight and chaperone."

"Do I have to?" she asked. Frodo shook his head.

"Well, only if you want to."

"But you just said…"

"Yes, I know what I said, Ebony." Frodo continued, calmly, "Look, anyone whose been a character, in books or movies or whatnot can chaperone. But that doesn't mean that we can't enjoy ourselves, while we're there."

"Well, if it's an open house party, then sure. I'll do that. Yes." She nodded.

Frodo sighed. "Good. I'm glad."

"So, the staff are chaperones tonight," Ebony asked, curious.

"Yes, they are. And there's a lot of staff that'll be there tonight. So, we may not have that much to do, except keep an eye out for our daughter," Frodo said, peering over at Rosemary, who was having quite the conversation with the Pevensie brothers.

"Yes, I believe you're right." Ebony asked next, "So, does chaperoning mean it'll be our first date here or… well…"

"If you can call it that. Then yes." Frodo nodded in return. Taking her hand, the gentlehobbit led his wife over to the fountain. He looked at his wife again, asking her, more out of curiosity, "Ebony?"

"Yes Frodo?" She asked, also curious.

He paused for a moment. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you." Her gaze returned to the fountain. Frodo heaved a sigh, unaware for a brief couple of seconds that Ebony had noticed. "Frodo, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just we've been living together for two weeks and… well, I wondered if you wanted to go on a date with me." Now that he said it, he returned his gaze to her. But when he did look at her, she was avoiding him. "Ebony, are you all right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." But even she couldn't keep the truth from him. She said, transfixed on the fountain, "Yes Frodo, I'll go on a date with you." Frodo placed a hand close to his ear. Ebony tried again, a little louder this time, "I want to go on a date with you. Yes."

Frodo chuckled. It felt good that she agreed to go on a date with him. While he hardly understood what a date meant, having his wife with him made things better. He wrapped an arm around her to show that he heard her, even adding a kiss on her forehead to lighten the mood. And yet, he could sense that his wife was already planning her part in the date.

He smiled at her again, looking into her eyes as he said next: "I'll help you plan the evening. Since this is our first date together, we'll plan it out." He whispered in her ear, "We'll plan it out as a family, but tonight we've got the open house party."

"Then when will we have it?" Ebony asked, looking up at him.

"Sometime this weekend." Frodo kissed her forehead a second time. "Don't worry. We'll figure it out together." He watched the fountain now. Relief washed over him as the fountain's water splashed and flowed in a calming movement. The water in this world calmed him, allowed him to let go of the past, even when he couldn't. It was something about this university, this world, that gave him the strength needed to keep his emotions and memories intact. And for once, with his family and friends, he was happy.

-.-.-

Rosemary loved looking at the roses, whether by her namesake or otherwise. For all she knew, the rose had many purposes. Well, she liked looking at the roses, but it was the petunias that she liked the most. She was grateful Edmund and Peter brought her to the garden, or she would have missed the flowers. Her gaze met Edmund's as they walked further into the garden.

"What do you like about the garden, Rosemary?" Peter asked, getting her attention.

"The flowers. They're always so wonderful. They know who their parents are," Rose said, looking up at the eldest Pevensie brother.

"Do you? We know your parents are Frodo Baggins and Ebony Fisher," Edmund said.

"Yes, and I'm Rosemary Blain," Rose countered. "But seriously, if I'm supposed to be a Baggins, how did this whole mess get started. And why, after all these years, my parents happen to not have the same last name. Did they divorce or something? Because Frodo and Ebony's relationship is mending." She apologized at once, "I'm sorry. I don't mean to offend…"

"Rosemary, I'm afraid it's a bit more complicated." Edmund explained, "And no, they didn't divorce." He turned to Peter, "Pete, can you help explain this?"

"Rosemary, even your parents are trying to figure this out, too," Peter said.

"Why is it complex? Why is my family like this? We don't even share a last name together. Did something happen that I don't understand?" Rose knew she had better ask the right questions.

"I'm afraid it is a long story," Peter hesitated, "I think it's best if Frodo and Ebony explain it themselves."

"We would love to tell you," Edmund said, "but Pete's right. You'll have to speak to your parents about it."

"So my search to find my family is…" Rose didn't know how to describe it.

"Your family is here, Rose, and there are people here as well that care about you," Edmund explained.

"We do as well. Uh… we'll protect you for as long as we can." Peter said, as he moved next to Rose, "You're safe here in these walls and in this university. We're here to help you, and each other. Some of our wounds last longer than others, but we're here to help you and if you need any healing, the healers are available to help out, too."

"Well, that's all very nicely handled, but who's going to keep an eye out for Wolf and his son, Bane?" Rosemary asked. She didn't like how Bane kept coming onto her, offering her various gifts, including chocolates and flowers. It was as if she had her very own wolf mate… eh, admirer sounded better. "Frodo doesn't approve of him."

"Well, he's well aware of Wolf," Edmund told her.

"That's one reason to explain Frodo's dislike for Bane," Peter added.

Suddenly Rosemary felt a little better towards her own dilemma. "What can we do about him?"

"We'll keep an eye for him. Won't we, Ed?" Peter looked at his younger brother.

"I'll start this way and meet you two around the bend." Edmund took off at a run.

Rosemary was now alone with Peter. She felt her heart racing inside her chest. She hadn't met a king before, even one from Narnia, but Peter… well, Peter Pevensie was someone she could trust. A bit more than she could trust Bane, even with his attempts at trying to woe her.

"So, what's on your mind?" Peter asked, bringing Rose back to reality.

"Well, you see, there's a lot going on that…" Rose explained her story of how she ended up in Narnia and met her father, Frodo Baggins. In a way, she was glad to have met her parents and the Pevensies. The Lewis-Wolfson family had their ups and downs, but they acted like wolves. But since she, Rose, was born from a family of hobbits, having a wolf admirer was not on her to do list. And from what Frodo – her father - said about wolves and hobbits, it almost seemed unheard of that the two sides should meet. Hobbits did not like wolves, so how she ended up in this mix of things… it was unheard of in her ears and eyes.

Maybe she was becoming a wolf lover… no, that was too much for her to handle. For now, she just hoped at the open house party, she wouldn't run into Bane. Given it was a vast school with so many buildings being built in one world, added to the number of farms and woods available for their use… well, she just hoped to get through this evening without much delay.

And so the day commenced without question. Although, Rosemary couldn't help but notice her parents' relationship was on the mend. That was good, but how was she to get through this evening? She would need something to wear, and if she needed to bring food and drink… well, maybe it was better to get through this morning without… oh no. It was Bane again, with an arrangement of freshly picked flowers.

"For you, Miss Rosemary." Bane smiled at her. _Bad timing, Bane,_ she thought, _bad timing._

*.*.*

 _Chapter 5 Teaser:_

Indeed, it was bad timing. The moment Bane tossed to Rose the flowers, he darted through the gardens and into the next building. But he wasn't alone, for Peter and Edmund chased him right into the cafeteria. Bane howled and Edmund pounced, until Peter broke them up.

"This fighting won't help us." Peter turned sharply to Bane. "I don't know what your plan is, but leave Rosemary alone. She's been through enough."

"Haven't I? I was only being polite." Bane asked, curtly, "Why did your brother, King Edmund, pounce on me? I can't help how I feel about Rosemary. It's animal passion, as my father says."

"You look human to me," Edmund said, confused.

"Well, I'm not. I'm part animal, part wolf, son. And I'm outta here. See you royals later!" Bane scampered out of the cafeteria a moment later. Edmund was confused.

"Do you think we should keep an eye on him?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we should, especially tonight, at the party." Peter told his brother last, "You stay and keep an eye out on Bane."

"Where are you going?" he asked, still confused.

"To see if someone else needs our help," he said.

"I thought I was supposed to keep an eye out on Bane," Edmund retorted.

"Well, you decide where you want to go…"

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay. Then watch my back." Peter scurried off in search of someone else to help. He looked back as his brother. Good. At least he had someone else to keep an eye out of things. Then again, Peter hoped this evening would turn out well.

*.*.*

 **What do you think? Are the teasers too long or too short? Either way, there's something to look forward to for the next chapter. :) Thanks for reading. :)**


	6. 5: An Open House Party

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

Okay, so I know the Angry Birds movie came out, but after seeing it the first time I figured give the birds some sort of an appearance in this story. Let's see how it turns out, shall we? :D Also, credit goes to Eldhoron for helping me out with ideas for food that's coming up in this story. :)

This chapter took a while to write. So, here's hoping it turns out well. :)

*.*.*

 **5:**

 **An Open House Party**

Indeed, it was bad timing. The moment Bane tossed to Rose the flowers, he darted through the gardens and into the next building. But he wasn't alone, for Peter and Edmund chased him right into the cafeteria. Bane howled and Edmund pounced, until Peter broke them up.

"This fighting won't help us." Peter turned sharply to Bane. "I don't know what your plan is, but leave Rosemary alone. She's been through enough."

"Haven't I? I was only being polite." Bane asked, curtly, "Why did your brother, King Edmund, pounce on me? I can't help how I feel about Rosemary. It's animal passion, as my father says."

"You look human to me," Edmund said, confused.

"Well, I'm not. I'm part animal, part wolf, son. And I'm outta here. See you royals later!" Bane scampered out of the cafeteria a moment later. Edmund was confused.

"Do you think we should keep an eye on him?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, we should, especially tonight, at the party." Peter told his brother last, "You stay and keep an eye out on Bane."

"Where are you going?" he asked, still confused.

"To see if someone else needs our help," he said.

"I thought I was supposed to keep an eye out on Bane," Edmund retorted.

"Well, you decide where you want to go…"

"I'm coming with you."

"Okay. Then watch my back." Peter scurried off in search of someone else to help. He looked back as his brother. Good. At least he had someone else to keep an eye out of things. Then again, Peter hoped this evening would turn out well.

o-o-o

As the sun climbed down behind the mountains, Frodo checked his gold wrist watch. They had thirty minutes before the open house party began. But it was waiting for Ebony to finish up that made Frodo a little impatient.

"Ebony, come on. Our daughter's already helping prepare for the party," he said, admitting honestly.

"I'm almost done!" Ebony cried out, hastily and nervous.

"You're fine." Frodo leaned against a chair, sighing to him. Footsteps made him stand upright. Coming out into the living room was Ebony, with her dark hair partially in curls and her grey eyes standing out, due to the blue-gray dress she wore. Frodo almost didn't recognize her. She looked so fair… she was fair. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Frodo," she chided, grinning widely. Taking his hand, Ebony asked, "Do you know who'll be there? Where exactly are we heading to?"

"The castle, but I'm sure the party's scattered throughout the school," Frodo replied, kissing Ebony's hand a moment before he opened the door for her. A few moments after he closed and locked the round door, leading into their side of the loft, Frodo returned his gaze to Ebony. Wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulders, he looked at her and said, "Ebony, do you remember when we first met?"

"I remember," she smiled his way. "I was so young back then, and you were helping me find a book. Dinotopia."

"That was a long time ago, though," he raised an eyebrow. "Do you remember why you bought it, and then 'The Lord of the Rings'?"

"Because I was wondering what I should read. We're both bookworms, you and I." She laughed, merrily.

"Yes, that much I know." Frodo said. He gestured forward, "Come on. Let's go." Even though he remembered something from their past, and hoping that Ebony would remember too, Frodo continued on his way out of the smial, taking Ebony with him. They had just gotten down the road and onto a path leading to the castle, when Rosemary ran up to them. Frodo was stunned to see here. "Rose, there you are."

"We've got a cat infestation. Gandalf's been trying to get them out…" Rose looked back at the castle. Frodo had to admit she had a point, for a whole stampeded of meowing cats and kittens rushed out the front door, down the sidewalk and barreling through an invisible portal.

Frodo chuckled. "I'm sure that's all of them."

"Nope. There's the last one," Ebony said, pointing on ahead. Frodo watched as the last cat prowled out onto the grounds and through the invisible portal.

"I hope that's all of them, Gimli!" Gandalf's voice rose.

"Yes. I do believe it is," Gimli said. Frodo smirked as one final kitten zipped into the portal.

"Come on. Let's go help them," Frodo said, leading his family along towards the castle's back door. After a walk down the hallway, Frodo at last met up with Gimli and Gandalf. Gimli was still holding a little orange-and-white kitten, even scratching its little head.

"Oh, how cute," Rosemary said in awe, meeting up with the dwarf and his new little friend.

"Well, since this kitten is so cute, Gimli will take care of it," Gandalf huffed.

Gimli hesitated, "But I don't know how to take care of…"

"We can take the kitten off your hands," Ebony suggested.

"You will?" Gandalf asked, surprised.

"Will we, Frodo?" Ebony asked. Frodo was stunned. Was she really asking about raising a kitten. Then it dawned on him, an idea of sorts.

"Why don't we pitch in and take care of him or her. The kitten belongs to all of us. We could call it a university kitten," Frodo pitched in. It wasn't a bad idea.

"Well, it's a she," Gimli asked, finding out.

"A she? Are you sure?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Of course I'm sure. I checked," Gandalf huffed again. "And she can look after Gimli."

"I'll name her Sif," Gimli announced.

"Gimli and a cat named Sif. Sif and Gimli. Gimli and Sif," Ebony murmured, a little aloud.

"That's right, lass! Gimli and Sif the cat," Gimli announced.

"Let's prepare for the party," Frodo said to his wife and daughter. He wasn't sure leaving Gimli with a kitten was the best idea, but then to see Gimli cuddling a kitten… no. He needed to focus on the party. Leave Gimli to his cat. Not that he could argue. He liked animals, too. Oh, he should get ready for the party.

-.-.-

Once preparations were completed, the dinner portion of the party took place in the banquet halls of the university. The grand hall was the largest of them all, which was where the dancing part of the evening would take place. And so each family was given their own table to sit down on, and with each table they were decked with a meal to suit each family. Since this was a special occasion, the food was rich but also sweet, sour and tart depending on the tastes. But even Wolf and his son Bane only expected loads of meat to satisfy their thirst.

Rosemary was right disgusted by the Wolfson family, in particular Wolf and Bane's table manners. She wondered how Virginia Lewis could keep her men together.

"That is repulsive," Rose complained, staring at the family.

"Rose, eat your dinner," Ebony said, gobbling down her food.

"You're no better…" Rose was interrupted by Frodo.

"Rose, mind your mother." Frodo chuckled, telling Ebony, "You eat like a wolf."

"I'm hungry," Ebony said, not understanding.

"Well, it seems Wolf and Bane aren't the only wolves in this university," Rose said.

There was a pause between them, only to end up with merry laughter. It was good they were a part of the Baggins family. But even Ebony had to admit what was on her mind, "This is why I'm glad to be around hobbits. They're so versatile."

"Wait until we dance, Ebony," Frodo said, grinning mischievously, "then, I can assure you, you'll see how versatile this family, our family, is."

"Does this mean I have to dance with Bane?" Rose asked, concerned.

"Do you want to dance with him?" Frodo asked. He whispered low to his daughter, "If I were you, I'd keep an eye on him."

"You don't like him?" She asked.

"Bane is Wolf's son. Of course I don't trust him." He whispered further, "Why should you?"

"Father, I am keeping my distance from him," she whispered back. Frodo wasn't convinced. She continued, "I'll stay with Edmund or Peter."

"Or both," he said. "They'll keep you safe, as best they could."

"You don't trust me around other men, besides you. Father please. I'm a grown woman," Rose said.

"That doesn't mean I won't keep an eye on you." Frodo pointed to her food. "You going to keep eating that, your dinner."

"Yes father," Rose said, digging into her cooked steak.

…

Once dinner ended, there was a gathering around the dance floor. At first, it didn't seem like anyone wanted to dance… until Rosemary stepped in, pulling Bane into the forefront of the dancing. That was not what Peter and Edmund had in mind, but then of course Edmund had to urge Cinderella's daughter onto the dance floor. As the dances became slower, Frodo turned to his wife.

He asked her, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd love to," Ebony said. Frodo was happy that Ebony took his hand. It was good. She was coming out of her shell again. However, Ebony couldn't help but notice Gimli dancing with his kitten. "Look Frodo. There's Gimli with his kitten."

"What?" Frodo asked, taking Ebony over to the auburn dwarf. "Excuse me, Gimli. Did we say we were bringing animals in…"

"Look Frodo, you brought talking animals to this party. Why can't I invite my kitten?" Gimli asked, scratching the kitten behind the ears. "Now, go on and enjoy the party."

"Gimli, I think you need a dance partner." Ebony said, pointing to the trio of women, dressed in cool colored dresses.

"Oh. No," Gimli said, embarrassed.

"Ebony, they're Water Nymphs," Frodo said, explaining, "Aslan sent a bunch of Nymphs here to teach classes."

"Really?" Gimli asked, surprised, "Oh, well in that case, here I go." But just as he approached them, to Frodo's surprise, Gimli was forced to chase after them. Frodo sighed.

"That was well done, Ebony," Frodo said, serious.

"What? I thought Gimli needed a partner." Ebony said.

Just then, Gimli's kitten sped off and out of the ballroom. Frodo shook his head, watching the display of chasers running from each other and out of the ballroom, as well. Frodo rubbed his forehead in agony. This was the last thing he expected. But then…

"Frodo Baggins!" one of his fangirls squealed.

"Oh no," Ebony said, nearly smirking.

"Stay and watch the ballroom for me." Frodo said to Ebony, taking off out of the room.

"What am I supposed to do?" Ebony asked. It was too late. The fangirls were too busy chasing Legolas and Frodo. Unsure what to do, Ebony moved about the dance floor. She didn't have to wait for long, for Frodo rushed onstage to make another announcement:

"All right, if anyone brought in those fangirls, please refrain from any activities, involving chasing me, Legolas, and anyone else you see as your favorite character. Thank you." Frodo climbed down the stage to an uproar from various fans, who were working on their fanfics. He announced next, "Please. Let's keep this as decent a ballroom as we can get it to be. You may talk freely to your favorite characters. Just avoid stampeding them."

"Where's my kitten?" Gimli asked, rushing through the ballroom.

"Gimli, watch out for Goofy…" Ebony spoke too soon, for the anthropomorphic black dog slipped in the water. The tray of appetizers landed into the mouths of various cats. Frodo slapped a hand to his forehead, knowing full well the party was heading into disaster.

"This will all get cleaned up, Frodo," Aslan said, approaching the gentle-hobbit and his wife.

"I hope so, Aslan." Frodo returned his gaze over to Rosemary, who was busy stopping a fight between Bane, Edmund and Peter. Frodo returned his gaze over to Aslan, "Yes. I see what you mean."

…

Aside from Gimli's fiasco with finding his kitten, the party managed to turn out well. But then, there was the fiasco with the fangirls that also needed to be straightened out. Aslan agreed with Frodo on letting the fangirls come and go as they pleased, but that wouldn't stop the school from functioning properly.

Later that evening, Frodo, Ebony and Rosemary immediately fell asleep in their beds. What would happen on the first day of school… well, that was something that would begin in its own fashion. Frodo sighed. Another four days to go, and then the school year would begin.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 6 Teaser:_

"I have something to show you," Frodo said, carrying a torch into a stone chamber.

"What?" Rosemary asked, confused.

"Frodo, what is it?" Ebony asked.

Frodo set the torch against the iron placeholder on the wall. Gesturing his wife and daughter forward, he opened one of the hardbound books. For inside was something that intrigued them: how portals started in the University. There was also a picture that showed Frodo and his family with Aslan.

"We're in a book," Ebony said, surprised.

"Yes, we are," Frodo said, grinning at her.

"I don't get it." Rosemary pressed further. "What does it mean?"

"It means the beginning of your history in this world," Aslan said, joining Frodo and his family. "And all the endeavors you seek, that will come to pass." He added with mirth, "All in good time."

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :) And we'll see what happens in the next chapter, too.**


	7. 6: What Happens in the Cafeteria…

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

After a long wait, and a huge writer's block, I finally figured out what was going on in the chapter. Enjoy. :)

*.*.*

 **6:**

 **What Happens in the Cafeteria…**

The bells were really loud. Livia hated that. She was having a pleasant dream involving her and Legolas picking mushrooms and red raspberries. How she wanted to stay in the dream longer… NOOO! She had to get up and get ready for school. Bounding out of bed, she rushed to the bathroom. There was no time. She needed to wake up and get moving.

Oh, she would enjoy having classes with her favorite characters. How bad would this one social aspect turn out to be? Would she still have her reigning glory? Then there was her friend who ditched her to hang around Disney characters. So what? At least she would have the Fellowship of the Ring. But how would they take to her? And what was Frodo like? She would need to ask him all of these questions.

Okay. She was dressed in the school uniform, which involved a blue vest, a white shirt and a long skirt. She had her books in her satchel, as well as her schedule. Now she could start the day on a good note.

If only fate were kinder to her. Livia hadn't expected so much running around to the different buildings. Even a slug traveled at a very slow, yet speedy pace towards his first class. Livia felt sorry for the slug. She wished she could help him. No. She needed to get to the cafeteria… or was it the Mess Hall? Either way, she hoped to find her friend Samson. And she found him as she grabbed her breakfast, which consisted of a decadent cinnamon roll, drizzled in white frosting, a cold glass of orange juice and a small glass of milk.

Only Samson was speaking with Mulan. Would it be safe to talk to him? He seemed to have an attachment towards the Disney characters. Well, maybe she should. And she did, for Samson waved her over. Good. Things were turning out well. Better than she hoped they would be, early this morning.

"Samson, this is your friend you were talking about?" Mulan asked, excited and calm.

"I'm Livia. I write fanfiction stories…" Livia's voice faded. Yes, she did, but why did she say that? She looked up when Samson laughed merrily.

"I write fanfiction, too," Samson said, patting Livia on the back.

"So you're both authors then," Mulan said, intrigued.

"That's one way to put it," Livia said, taking a bit of her cinnamon roll. So good. But where was her autograph book? She was surprised when Mulan answered her question for her.

"If you're looking for an autograph from me, or anyone present, we haven't got that set up yet," Mulan addressed them. "At least, I don't know the full details."

"So, we really can get autographs?" She was stunned. Was it safe to do so?

"You'll have to forgive Livia. This was something she desperately wanted to do," Samson said.

"Yes. I see that," Mulan said.

"Do you?" Livia asked, nervously.

"Yes. We have first timers here this year. It's the first year this school has been opened. Aslan wants to make sure that, if something does happen, we'll know. That way, we can improve upon the school's system and everything else in-between," Mulan answered.

"Is that all?" Livia asked, confused.

"As far as I know. What else is there?" Mulan asked, serious.

 _Good point,_ Livia thought. She took another bite of her cinnamon roll. It was so decadent and good. How she wished there would be more delicious meals. But then… did wishes work here? She had to find out for herself.

-.-.-

Frodo woke up his wife and his daughter early, before the sun rose. He understood their need for sleep, but waking up with the dawn was something he had done in the Shire. Now that he had his family reunited, he wasn't about to lose them. But what they were doing was important. They needed to find out what he uncovered two days ago.

"Dad, where are you taking us?" Rosemary asked between yawns.

"Frodo?" Ebony asked, getting the hobbit's attention.

"I have something to show you. Come on," Frodo said, carrying a torch into a stone chamber. Inside the chamber was rows and rows of books, in various bookshelves. The chamber's walls were of cavernous stone, tinted grey and red, but to the firelight it turned into a golden hue. He stopped and looked back at his wife and daughter, but could only smile gleefully to their awed expressions.

"What?" Rosemary asked, confused.

"Frodo, what is it?" Ebony asked.

Frodo set the torch against the iron placeholder on the wall. Gesturing his wife and daughter forward, he opened one of the hardbound books. For inside was something that intrigued them: how portals started in the University. There was also a picture that showed Frodo and his family with Aslan.

"We're in a book," Ebony said, surprised.

"Yes, we are," Frodo said, grinning at her.

"I don't get it." Rosemary pressed further. "What does it mean?"

"It means the beginning of your history in this world," Aslan said, joining Frodo and his family. "And all the endeavors you seek, that will come to pass." He added with mirth, "All in good time." He paused, letting the thought pass. "Now, I think it's time for you three to return to the surface. You have school."

"Come on, you two," Frodo said, leading them by torch back through the stone tunnel. It was time for the first day of school to officially begin… as well as getting their first meal of the day. He was going to enjoy this… or maybe not. He smirked at the thought. Yes, it was good sometimes to take the lead, even as something as new as this university.

-.-.-

Gimli sat down at the same table as Legolas. In his hands was the kitten he rescued. Gimli caressed the kitten's head, scratching under its chin and giving it a good rubbing. He quite enjoyed loving up the kitten… until he was met by Legolas' shaking head.

"Master Elf, I am quite safe and happy with my kitten. I don't see you with an animal," he addressed the elf.

"I did not think you would retrieve the kitten Sif from her last hiding spot," Legolas intervened.

"Hey guys." It was Felicity, daughter of Cinderella. She set her tray down next to Legolas. She chimed in right away. "So, I hear that the dwarves are excellent singers."

"That's not true!" Gimli interjected.

"Oh, I believe it is." Felicity whispered, "Just so you know, some of the dwarves from Alegaësia are not very happy here. They expect a pay raise for their efforts as well." She added as an afterthought, "They want Gimli to sing."

"Well, you can tell the dwarves of Alegaësia that I am with my kitten Sif and my dear friend, Legolas Greenleaf," Gimli replied.

"It's Legoles Thranduilion," Legolas corrected him.

"Not this argument," Frodo chimed in, joining his elf and dwarf friend at their table. As he set his tray down, he watched Ebony and Rosemary join him. It was truly an eventful moment. He met Cinderella's daughter's gaze, the second she waved at him. "Hullo Felicity."

"Hello Frodo Baggins." Felicity added, "You know, I've heard great things about you. It's so nice to meet a Ring-bearer, such as you." She snapped at Ebony, who was chuckling, "Excuse me, but what are you doing? Were you mocking me?"

"No… well, sort of." Ebony apologized, truthfully, "Look, I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have done that."

"I think Felicity was joking." Frodo returned his attention to the red-haired princess, "You were joking, right?"

"That depends on you." Felicity said, calmly, "But yes, I admire you, Frodo. You found a wife, even though she mocked me, and…" she was interrupted by the dwarves behind her, who were pounding their mugs against the tables in unison. She returned her gaze to everyone else at their table.

"Seems the dwarves are rowdy," Ebony said.

"Yes, they are. Aren't they?" Frodo said.

"Let's hear a song!" Rosemary said, breaking the tension.

"We might have something soon," Ebony said, softly.

"What tune?" Frodo asked, curious.

"Jingle Bells," Rosemary suggested. Frodo grinned, nearly bursting into laughter. Rose asked, "Well?" She looked back at the dwarves, sitting at two or three tables in the centermost part of the room. It was almost amusing or appalling. "What are they saying?"

" _More beer! More beer! More beer!_ " the dwarves chanted loudly across the room.

Frodo shook his head. However, Ebony, could not stop chuckling. To her, it was truly ridiculous. Frodo answered Rose's question, with one of his own: "I believe they're saying 'more beer'. I'm not sure why at this hour." He turned to Ebony, wrapping an arm around her. "Enjoying yourself?" He looked up at Rose, unsure what else to say to her.

"Well, I want a song," Felicity announced.

"Humph! Fine. I'll settle these dwarves straight. Excuse me," Gimli said, politely. Standing up, he announced to the baffling dwarves, "Dwarves of Erebor, the Blue Mountains, the Iron Hills, and our fellow Dwarfs of Alegaësia. You shall have your beer and your songs. Later in the day. For now, let's eat breakfast."

"You're an Elf-friend!" One of the dwarves shouted.

"Yes I am. And you, my fellow dwarf, are in a school. Now please, let's everyone pipe down and enjoy our meals," Gimli said, only to be pelted with cabbages. He sat down, nodding in understanding. He told Legolas, who moved a piece of lettuce off his tray, "Well, I showed them."

"That you did, Gimli," Frodo said, helping move the cabbages off him and his family's trays. Well, here was hoping for a good morning. But he doubted it. As far as he knew, anything could happen to them. He just didn't know what there was to find. But for now, he hoped, it would be a good day.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 7 Teaser:_

"Welcome to Geography," Frodo said to his students, pointing to the map of Alegaësia. "Now, who can tell me where the Varden are located?"

"In outer space," one fanboy asked, cheekily.

"Ha ha!" Frodo's grin disappeared. "No." He asked the class, "Does anyone know?"

"Aren't they in the mountains somewhere?" asked a fangirl.

"Yes, they are, Miss…"

"Livia," Livia said in introduction.

"Well Livia, you are correct." Frodo told the class, "But this question is only the beginning of learning the geography of each world, as each world has their own unique map, culture, pastoral settings and peoples." He pulled down another map, this time revealing four lands. "Now, this map is Oz, showing the Four Lands. Their history includes a movement through time. You can be young or old." He circled with his stick the central city of Oz. "And here we have the Emerald City, the center of Oz…"

*.*.*

 **More of Frodo's lecture in the teaser will occur in the next chapter. For now, thanks for reading this story so far. :)**


	8. 7: A Class to Remember

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

Sorry for not posting sooner. I was getting my other stories updated. But now I'm back again. So here we go. :)

*.*.*

 **7:**

 **A Class to Remember**

This was it. This was the moment Livia had waited on: the first day of term. Yes. Maybe she would get to see Haldir in action. Haldir was her top favorite elf… oh, Legolas she could handle. But then Frodo… ahh. She wanted to meet that hobbit so badly. A shame she hadn't the chance to speak to him yet.

She could do this. Pulling herself together, Livia changed into her best uniform and dashed out of the dormitory, with Queen's song "Another One Bites the Dust" stuck in her head. Yes, she would have her moment… and that moment arrived when she entered the classroom for Geography. Now, Geography she did well in class. At least, she knew she was a good student.

Surely this would be a good class. See? She had her books all aligned in a neat fashion. Maybe she would meet her favorite characters after all. And there was Frodo. She sighed inside upon seeing him. But then, she didn't expect him to startle her or her fellow classmates upon his grand entrance.

Seriously. The way he spoke up like that made her jump, nearly dropping her geography book, with maps of the fantasy worlds… but weren't they… no. Livia thought some more. These maps were… real?

"Welcome to Geography," Frodo said to his students, pointing to the map of Alegaësia. "Now, who can tell me where the Varden are located?"

"In outer space," one fanboy asked, cheekily.

"Ha ha!" Frodo's grin disappeared. "No." He asked the class, "Does anyone know?"

"Aren't they in the mountains somewhere?" asked a fangirl.

"Yes, they are, Miss…"

"Livia," Livia said in introduction.

"Well Livia, you are correct." Frodo told the class, "But this question is only the beginning of learning the geography of each world, as each world has their own unique map, culture, pastoral settings and peoples." He pulled down another map, this time revealing four lands. "Now, this map is Oz, showing the Four Lands. Their history includes a movement through time. You can be young or old." He circled with his stick the central city of Oz. "And here we have the Emerald City, the center of Oz's landscape." He patted the map. "Now, who can tell me which peoples live in what area of Oz?" His gaze turned to Livia, asking politely, "Miss Livia?"

"Why can't I answer?" complained a blonde-haired boy.

"Shh! You'll have your chance, Eragon." Frodo asked him, confused. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Ebony left you a note." Eragon replied, passing Frodo the note. "She says she's making you a raspberry pie, right now."

Frodo stared at the note, a quizzical expression on his brow. "I told her we were teaching classes this morning."

"Well, that's what she said," Eragon replied.

"I'll be right back," Frodo said, strolling out of the classroom. But not before he warned the class, "Study the first two chapters of your geography books. I'm off to find Ebony." He scrambled out of the room. Unaware that Eragon had moved to the front of the class.

"And now, back to Alegaesia," Eragon told the class, drawing the map of his homeland down. "Now, here is the desert where me and the dwarf entered. Carvenhall is where my adventures as a dragon rider began." He pointed to one of the fair girls' raised hand. "Yes, miss…"

"Dolgery. Emily Dolgery," Emily said, her smile glowing.

"What is your question?" Eragon asked her.

"Is it true you faced Galbatorix all by yourself?" she asked further.

"That's a story for another time." The dragon rider answered, as he strolled out of the classroom. "Read Page 79. That's where you'll find details of my grand adventures."

Frodo re-entered the classroom, on tow as Ebony with a pie with raspberry filling. Frodo led her over to his desk, where she set the pie down. He was grateful to have her as his wife. But then he wondered if she shared the same feelings.

"Who wants extra? The cooks have been at it all day, even those in culinary classes," Ebony answered. "I figured I might join in."

"Thank you for the pie," Frodo said, leaning in to give Ebony a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," Ebony said, a little out of breath.

"Awwww!" said many of the fangirls, giggling and resting their heads on their hands.

"I'll see you later this afternoon." Frodo said, holding his wife's hand until they parted. He sighed as she left the classroom. His attention returned to the present, well aware of the giggly fangirls before him. "Now back to Geography, before we're interrupted again."

-.-.-

How did Rosemary end up in this mess? Yes, she agreed to help teach the classes. But this class, with the descendants of canon characters… well, she could admit they were particularly rowdy.

"All right, class!" Rose ducked before a paper airplane smacked her on the face. "I'm trying to teach here."

"Then teach us something practical. Like how to hunt for bugs," a meerkat announced, climbing onto the front desk.

"Timon, what are you doing here? I thought you were teaching with Pumbaa," Rose said.

"True, but I've come to help with this lot." Timon approached Rose's desk. He called the class to attention. "Now listen up. This is a composition I've made." Pulling out a harmonica, he played one note. That was it. "Thank you, thank you. Enjoy the fruit cake."

"BOO!" Felicity shouted.

"You serious?" Rose asked, stunned.

"Wait. I've got more material," Timon said, pulling out a script book. "Let's see. Ah yes. Now I remember."

"Timon, I'm trying to teach a class," Rose repeated.

"Do you want help? My father's taught me all about teaching classes," Felicity said.

"Do you?" Rose asked, curious.

"Aren't you a descendant of Frodo Baggins?" said one blonde-haired boy. "Maybe you should join us and be a part of the classroom."

"No. I was told to teach classes. That is my job," Rosemary said.

"Well, your job isn't doing that much for us," Felicity said.

"Right. But…"

"Rosemary, how do you feel about your parents? I mean, they dragged you away from your home, just like our parents did," said the same blonde-haired boy.

"You're in the same boat as we are," Felicity added.

"And you?" Rose asked, turning to Timon.

"Hey, I'm just here as a moderator." Timon added, "It was your father's idea."

"And Simba's, too," Pumbaa, the warthog, added, accompanying the two.

"They want to keep an eye on us," Felicity said, leaning back against her chair.

"Since we're descendants, why not have a class together. No rules. Just us," said the boy, who Rose remembered was Chad Charming… he must have been a relative of Felicity's… or else he came from a parallel dimension.

"Well, you see my dad is…" Rose was cut off again by another descendant with dark hair.

"Your dad is Frodo Baggins. Hi. I'm Percy Jackson," Percy said, shaking her hand. "I came here to study. Everyone else is jealous. But you, Rosemary Blain, you have it in you to be a good teacher. I'll help keep this lot from screwing up too much. Now please, let's hear your lecture and we'll follow your lead."

"Thank you, Percy," Rosemary said, feeling a little better. "Now, where were we?"

*.*.*

 _Chapter 8 Teaser:_

Frodo set a fistful of papers on Ebony and Rosemary's desks. Rosemary was stunned.

"What are those for?" Rose asked, confused.

"A list of petitions from the dwarves. They want a beer keg festival," Frodo said.

"Like Oktoberfest," Ebony asked, perking up.

"Yes exactly," Frodo said, collapsing on a nearby comfy couch.

"You look tired," Rose admitted.

"I _am_ tired," Frodo reiterated. He asked, "What are we to do? We can't deny the dwarves their beer, wine and ale."

"No. But I have an idea," Ebony said.

"Go on," Frodo said, curious.

"Well, the dwarves want a festival. But I was also thinking this school needs some extracurricular activities and sports-related subjects," Ebony said.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	9. 8: Bring on the Festivities

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **8:**

 **Bring on the Festivities**

Rosemary was grateful that Percy decided to co-teach the classroom. It was a blunder being by herself. In a way, she was glad that Percy Jackson was by her side… until he told her that he was already dating Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Well, at least Rose found a good friend with Percy.

The rest of the first week of term flew by fast. Homework was passed around, keeping everyone busy. And we mean everyone since the teachers had the responsibility – including Frodo and Ebony – of scoring the grades on all the papers and tests. So far, everything seemed, well… a little more focused on homework and not much time outdoors.

Even Rose could admit things were pretty tiresome, dull and boring. At least, in her mind anyway. Where her parents came in the subject was on the weekend. By then, Rose could tell her mother Ebony was about to have a nervous breakdown… again.

Good thing for Frodo to come in with a stack of papers. No, they were a fistful of papers, which he slammed on Ebony and Rosemary's desks. Well, it certainly was a wakeup call. Either way, Rosemary was stunned.

"What are those for?" Rose asked, confused.

"A list of petitions from the dwarves. They want a beer keg festival," Frodo said.

"Like Oktoberfest," Ebony asked, perking up.

"Yes exactly," Frodo said, collapsing on a nearby comfy couch.

"You look tired," Rose admitted.

"I _am_ tired," Frodo reiterated. He asked, "What are we to do? We can't deny the dwarves their beer, wine and ale."

"No. But I have an idea," Ebony said.

"Go on," Frodo said, curious.

"Well, the dwarves want a festival. But I was also thinking this school needs some extracurricular activities and sports-related subjects," Ebony said. No one responded. And yet, she pressed the subject further. "Come on. It'd give us all something to look forward to." She asked, "Why not?"

"First we need Aslan's approval," Frodo said. "And then we'll see if…"

"And I commend you for the idea," Aslan said, entering the Baggins family office. "If it disciplines the students, then we can keep it up. The whole point is to be fair to one another."

"So, we're allowed to have sports here?" Rosemary asked, curious now.

"As long as everyone is treated with respect, you may begin the games," Aslan said.

Frodo waited until the Great Lion was gone, before turning to his family. It was clear now what they were about to do. He sighed, giving in to this new arrangement.

"Very well." He nodded. "Then we'll do it together, as a family. If Aslan says so." He asked, nervous, "But there's only us and I wonder how we're going to coordinate this." He jumped the moment Aslan re-entered their office. "Aslan."

"Relax Frodo. I will send others to assist you in your tasks. Many have come, but most have come here for short classes, or longer ones." Aslan admitted, "We'll have this figured out."

"I hope so," Frodo said, uncertain.

"Your family has done much for this school so far. I commend you for it." The Lion added, "We'll get this sorted out."

"I know. Thank you," Frodo said, sighing in relief. He was glad there would be help coming, but from who, he wasn't sure.

"Any news from the Elves?" Ebony asked. Well, it certainly broke the tension, which Rosemary and Frodo noticed straightaway.

"Same as always," Frodo said, sipping his tea.

"Well, I find dwarves entertaining in this school." Rose said, perking up.

"How do you mean?" Frodo and Ebony asked almost at the same time.

"Well, they're rowdy, they love beer and meat, and they're great at singing dwarvish tunes," Rose said, chuckling a little.

"Our daughter's a dwarf lover," Ebony said. "Fancy that."

"Hmm." Frodo grunted. "Well, whichever she likes. As long as it's not Bane."

"What don't you like about him?" Rose asked, perking up.

"Well, he's after you, my daughter, and he's a wolf," Frodo said, serious. "I would watch him."

"Bane," Ebony said, chuckling. She recovered slightly afterwards, "I mean that in a good way."

"Are you hiding something from us?" Rose asked, confused.

"Your mother's a fangirl, Rosemary," Frodo said. "And yet, she chose me."

"Well, yeah," Ebony said, nearly at a loss for words.

Frodo shook his head. He would have to make sure to do his best to keep Ebony's mind fixed on him. But no. He'd rather let her choose what she sought after… well, maybe it was him she was after. He would wait and see what happened next. Either way, the moment his eyes locked with Ebony's, there was a growing feeling inside his stomach. A feeling that ceased to abate. He knew who he had chosen.

Now if he could just get the fangirls off his back… not Ebony, of course. But still… at least, things were going well for him. As for the rest of his Fellowship… well, he would see what happened next and hopefully find a way to help them out. At least Gimli had his kitten Sif for company.

o-o-o

The very next morning, there was an uproar in the cafeteria. Already, those who read the noticeboard informed their friends at the campus about upcoming sporting events and clubs. The fangirls right away wanted to make certain clubs fit for whoever they were crushing on. And no, the fangirls did not shy away from their crushes of Frodo and Aragorn, even when they knew the truth. Other fangirls decide on someone else to crush on, since they knew Frodo and Aragorn were both married – although, it was hard for them to figure out how and why Frodo finally got married.

The elves and dwarves stayed to their own clubs, but offered to try out various drinking games, which included tea, beer, ale, wine and soda – yes, the dwarves and elves proclaimed they would drink soda until they couldn't take it anymore. As held the drinking contests, whoever was last was the winner. Gimli entered the drinking game with a keg of beer out of a dare – and no, he was not naming which dwarf proposed this offer.

"It was Glóin, his father," Legolas murmured.

"I heard that elf!" Gimli said, dowsing his second mug of beer.

Speaking of Legolas, and returning to the first subject, the fangirls' club that was the largest were all seeking Legolas' hand in marriage, or to let him take one of them on an adventure. It was quite a rowdy, noisy club, who were all determined to make signs and T-shirts in his honor. The Legolas fangirls got the notion in their heads that if it was possible for Frodo to find a wife, then why shouldn't they have Legolas. That is, until he gave one request to them:

"Let's resolve this now: whoever is my right match and has my heart, shall have me. But first – and here's the catch – you must be an excellent archer. You, my dearly devoted fangirls, must be brave, true, selfless and have a warm, caring heart. If you can succeed this impossible task, then you shall have me. Sound fair?" Legolas asked the numerous fangirls. However, he charged back to Frodo and Ebony. "Quick. They're going to try and steal me away again."

"STOP!" Gimli roared tremendously. That stopped Legolas' fangirls. "Now, here is my friend and unless you are worthy to wed him, then you shall have him. Now leave me alone to my kitten." He brushed the kitten's soft fur with a very soft brush.

"Well, this should be interesting," Frodo said, drinking a swig of soda. It tasted sweet and sugary in his mouth. He turned to Ebony, impressed with her choice in drink. "Ebony, I…"

"There's more by the soda machine." Ebony said. She looked up at him then. "Oh, you want me to lead you there."

"If it's helps," Frodo said, following her lead. When at last they reached the soda station, Frodo admitted to Ebony, while ignoring the stampede of fangirls chasing after Legolas, "Ebony, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Go on," Ebony said, looking his way.

"I love you," he answered.

"I love you, too." She changed the subject, "But Frodo, Rosemary…"

"She's a young woman. It's you I've been meaning to speak to," Frodo said, taking Ebony's hand in his. "I want us to be together, like we used to."

"Everything's different," Ebony said.

"Ebony, I love you. You mean so much to me," he replied. "Please, let's go out on another date… well, why don't we? We haven't done that much together in a long time." He added further, "Please."

"All right. Let's have a date… again." She added, light-hearted, "Yes. Let's do that."

"Good." Frodo said, leaning in and kissing her cheek. The moment he pressed his hand on Ebony's chest, everything froze. It was just them… until their moment was broken by rampant cheers of applause. "Thank you."

"Frodo, let's go back," Ebony said. Frodo stopped at the same time as Ebony, when Rosemary gestured for them to continue. Ebony's gaze returned to Frodo. "Let's get our drinks."

Frodo sighed. He had his wife back. Now what could they do? Well, a date for starters. Oh, he was going to enjoy this.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 9 Teaser:_

The floor shook under Frodo and Ebony's feet. The chandelier they were sitting underneath began to shake, its glass ringing as the strange sound occurred. For a moment, there was stillness. In the next, everything seemed to change.

"What is that?" Ebony asked, confused.

"Stay here," Frodo said, moving away from the dining table. Yes, something was out there, but who or what remained to be seen. Was it a spirit of sorts? No. Everyone he knew was alive in this world. But… where did that sound come from? Frodo heard it before, earlier in the day, but now that it was nearing evening, the shaking sound would not stop.

Frodo looked back in time to see Ebony on the floor. No, he thought. He dived in after her, hoisting his wife to her feet and into his arms.

"Something's not right," Frodo said, stunned.

"You think? What is that?" Ebony asked, confused.

"Come with me," Frodo said, taking his wife's hand and leading her out the apartment door. It was time to see who or what was causing the racket.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. 9: On Another Date

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **9:**

 **On Another Date**

The day transitioned in nightfall. All around the Heroes' University, there was much going on. It was agreed, by Frodo, to set up coordinators for the clubs, sporting events and other activities. And while there was a lot going on with the fangirls, heroes and descendants, Frodo was preparing for another matter: his date with Ebony.

Putting on his best dress clothes, he hurried to get around dinner. Sure, he made extra, just in case he and Ebony were that hungry, but it was a right nice idea. At last, the doorbell rang. Frodo skipped over to the front door. Making sure everything was right, he opened the door, revealing Ebony in a red sparkling dress.

"Oh wow," Frodo said.

"It's not too much." Ebony said, checking herself over.

"You look beautiful," he said, opening the door for his wife.

"Thank you." Ebony said. The minute Frodo closed the door, his wife commented on the food. "It sure smells good in here. What are we having?" She set a paper bag down as well. "I brought wine. One glass of it. I hope it's not too much."

"Let me see it," Frodo said, a moment after checking the sauce. Taking the wine bottle from Ebony's hands, he read the note on the front. "To Merry, please deliver this wine for Frodo on his date. Signed Bane." He sneered a little at the name. "Of course Bane." He set the wine bottle down gently, remembering the food that was cooking on the stove.

"You don't like Bane," Ebony asked, uncorking the wine bottle.

"It's not… well…" Frodo glanced over at her. "Come on, Ebony. You had a crush on Wolf. And now our daughter's meeting this wolf, Wolfson's son. And it's just…"

"Go on," Ebony said. She asked, "It runs in the family?"

"Yes. Like mother, like daughter," Frodo said, shaking his head. "The food's ready. I'll uncork the bottle, if you can't get it."

"I'm not going to try. Don't want to risk making a mess," Ebony said, passing the bottle to Frodo. Once he had the stove turned off, Frodo took the bottle. Uncorking it was nothing, but being the gentle-hobbit he was, he poured the wine. "Thank you, Frodo. Do you want me to bring something to the table?"

"Hold on. I'm coming back," Frodo said, setting the bottle down on the table.

It was a group effort, but the food and wine were finally set on the table. As their usual dinners, Frodo and Ebony sat across from each other. The dishes he made involved a hamburger sandwich with his own choice of sauce, Bane's wine, and cooked beets and carrots. It wasn't a large dinner, but it was enough to fill their stomachs. And the dinner wasn't complete without a cabbage salad with his own mixture of dressing. Ebony was impressed, which delighted the gentle-hobbit… even though Frodo did his best to be selfless this late afternoon.

"It's excellent, Frodo, as always," Ebony said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," Frodo said, smiling back. "I hope the beets aren't too much."

"No, they're divine. I love beets," Ebony said.

"I know you do," he answered. "Ever since we met, I've had my eye on you."

"I knew you were watching me," she replied. She asked him, "So, on the night we met – after we met – where did you go? I mean, you can tell me what got you so frazzled that evening."

"It's complicated." He admitted. "I had a run in with Aslan. He promised me that someday, I would meet my match. It looks like I found her, in you."

"That's sweet, Frodo," she replied.

"Well, we are married and have a life here, so far," he said. "And we're both happy."

"Yes. We've had one adventure already," Ebony said, her face saddening. "I mean, are we settling?"

"It looks like it," Frodo said. "I'm curious as to where you're heading?"

"I would like to have adventures with you. Whenever they come." She replied, "I know it's like I'm soul-searching, or travel-searching. Soul searching I'm working on. I just would like to find time to settle, once we've had a few adventures or two… or three… or four… or more even."

"I knew you'd stick to having an adventure," Frodo said, blushing. "We'll have one. I promise."

"Yes. And I –" Ebony was cut off by another sound. Frodo heard it too. But it was Ebony who asked, curious, "What's that sound? Frodo?"

The floor shook under Frodo and Ebony's feet. The chandelier they were sitting underneath began to shake, its glass ringing as the strange sound occurred. For a moment, there was stillness. In the next, everything seemed to change.

"What is that?" Ebony asked, confused.

"Stay here," Frodo said, moving away from the dining table. Yes, something was out there, but who or what remained to be seen. Was it a spirit of sorts? No. Everyone he knew was alive in this world. But… where did that sound come from? Frodo heard it before, earlier in the day, but now that it was nearing evening, the shaking sound would not stop.

Frodo looked back in time to see Ebony on the floor. No, he thought. He dived in after her, hoisting his wife to her feet and into his arms.

"Something's not right," Frodo said, stunned.

"You think? What is that?" Ebony asked, confused.

"Come with me," Frodo said, taking his wife's hand and leading her out the apartment door. It was time to see who or what was causing the racket. Managing to reach the front door of the housing complex, he pulled Ebony with him. Wait… there wasn't a lake at the University before. But there was something else.

The moment he and Ebony reached the shoreline, there stood before them a large ship with boats, crew and a captain. From the moonlight, Frodo could see the black sail with the skull and crossbones. Frodo had a few guesses to who the pirate captain would be, but he hadn't expected for a moment that a pirate ship would reach the Heroes' University. What happened next was a complete mystery; a mystery that was about to unravel itself before they're eyes.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 10 Teaser:_

A boat docked on the shoreline. The captain who stepped on shore had high boots, a heavy trench coat, a dress shirt and black leather pants. To everyone's surprise, this captain did not wear a pirate's hat, but he did brandish a cutlass sword in its sheath and a pistol. However, when the pirate looked back, another ship swung in on the harbor, only this ship hard dark wood surrounding it and black sails.

It was obvious there would be a game between pirates, in which the victor owned this new piece of land.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	11. 10: Captains Hook and Sparrow

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **10:**

 **Captains Hook and Sparrow**

A boat docked on the shoreline. The captain who stepped on shore had high boots, a heavy trench coat, a dress shirt and black leather pants. To everyone's surprise, this captain did not wear a pirate's hat, but he did brandish a cutlass sword in its sheath and a pistol. However, when the pirate looked back, another ship swung in on the harbor, only this ship hard dark wood surrounding it and black sails.

It was obvious there would be a game between pirates, in which the victor owned this new piece of land. For this captain, he hoped to be the swashbuckling captain everyone expected him to be. But then there was the drunken pirate captain, making his approach to shore.

In sync, the two pirate captains walked slowly, making their grand entrance in the fog. Frodo didn't understand… first Bane and Wolf, and now… no, what was he doing: comparing pirates to werewolves? Something was up.

"Captains," Aslan started. "What brings you here?"

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" the first captain started.

"I'll start. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack introduced himself.

"What does that mean?" Edmund said. "Wait. We're accepting pirates here?"

"Or corsairs," Frodo said.

"Doesn't matter. The Narnians drove out pirates from Narnia a while ago," Edmund announced.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" Jack asked.

"He's Edmund," Lucy Pevensie announced.

"Lucy," Susan said, derailed.

"What? Can't we introduce ourselves?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, but not to them," Peter Pevensie said.

"Pirates? Here," Felicity said, moving to the shoreline.

"I take it you're Felicity Charming." The first captain smiled, deviously. "The name's Hook. I'm captain to the Jolly Roger."

"Hook," Ebony said, giggling.

"Oh, here we go," Frodo said, massing his forehead with one hand.

"You wouldn't happen to have any rum, do you?" Jack asked the Lion.

"First I wish to know your business. This is a new world and I don't intend on seeing it tarnished," Aslan said.

"Then you haven't heard the news." Hook said, pleased. "Oh, the villains are coming. They told me to bring in the ships, so they can plant their own university to rival ours."

"And whose idea was it to start competing," Aslan said. His gaze turned to Ebony.

"Why must it always come to me?" Ebony said, sincere, "Look Aslan, I'm sorry. I don't understand. All I wanted was to get some excitement in the air. I didn't know it would bring pirates and villains."

"Well, now we have a new problem to face," Aslan replied.

"Way to go, Ebony," Rosemary said.

"Rose, I didn't mean to…" Ebony was cut off by Frodo.

"It's not your fault," Frodo said.

"As if…" she sagged in defeat.

"Well, if it pleases you, makes you feel better, Bane's stopped chasing me," Rose said, only too late. She turned around, only to meet Bane's toothy grin. Rose told her parents, "Mum, Dad, I'd like to change lofts."

"Rosemary, you know why we can't do that yet," Frodo said.

"But Bane… I mean…" Rose was at a loss for words. "Dad help."

"Bane, what are you doing?" Frodo asked, facing the two.

"I was just… I'll be leaving now." Bane turned to Rose, asking her, "Come with me. I know it's been four weeks since we got here, but will you share an adventure with me?"

"Well… I…" Rose asked, looking from her father to Bane and back. "I can't leave my family."

"I don't like where this is going, but…" Frodo sighed. "Rose, you do what you want. Just as long as you're cautious and do the right things."

"Wait. What?" Ebony asked, confused.

"Mother, you won't mind me going with Bane?" Rose admitted, "I'll be back in a week or two."

"You care about him? Bane, I mean," Ebony said.

"Wait. What's going on?" Frodo asked. He couldn't believe it. Bane with Rose… Rose with Bane… no, they needed a better plan. And to get Bane off his shoulders.

"Come on, Frodo. Give me a chance to get to know your daughter," Bane said.

"Frodo," Ebony said.

"Ebony, I know I don't like this, but…" he sighed a third time, "we knew this would happen. But…" It was too late to say anything further. Frodo attempted his hardest to give Rose and Bane his blessing… wait. This was too quick. Give them their blessing. Well, if Rose was happy, but this was an unexpected moment.

And… wait. Was that cannon fire? Frodo had time to turn and look, when the university was bombarded by pirates from both ships. The gentle-hobbit looked back in time to see his wife with Rose and Bane. But where was he going? He ended up in a boat, his wrists were bound. Sitting next to him was Ebony. But Rose and Bane… they were in a separate boat, heading for the Jolly Roger. Wait… Ebony and he were heading for the Black Pearl.

They were taken hostage. Frodo looked back to the shoreline, only to see the heroes there were split up and separated. No. How could they be tricked like this? Wasn't there any hope for them? And the Heroes' University… Frodo realized the university was taken over, razed or worse. What happened to their time there? What about Aslan? What were they to do now? What was he to do? Frodo was a hobbit after all. Hopefully there was a way out of this mess.

Frodo stared at the clear night sky. It was filled with so many stars and bright constellations. His attention returned to the ship, which said on the back in bold lettering: **Black Pearl**.

The second he climbed aboard, he was thrown on the deck. He looked up in time to see Jack Sparrow, with his tricorn horn, dreadlock hair, and wearing pirate garb. Oh, what had he, Frodo Baggins, ended up? And how was Jack Sparrow supposed to get them out of this mess?

He would soon find out.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 11 Teaser:_

Frodo didn't know how long he scrubbed the deck. He went from being the Ring-bearer and Superintendent of the Heroes' University, to now being the deckhand and scrubbing the Black Pearl's deck. Was this punishment? It seemed like Ebony was sharing the same fate as him, for she was scrubbing the deck next to him, but also a short distance away.

He had to reach her, see if there was a way off this vessel and back onto land. What did they do to deserve such a fate?

"Aye, you're not through yet! Keep scrubbing, mates!" Jack Sparrow announced, coming Frodo's way. The pirate captain spoke to the gentle-hobbit now. "How's life treating you?"

"How is it, Jack?" Frodo spoke up. "You took me and Ebony away from our home."

"Your home is in the Shire. Is that not right?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Frodo admitted. "Not the prettiest story you'll want to hear."

"Frodo, what did happen to you?" Ebony asked aloud.

"Um…" Frodo hesitated. Should he really tell them the truth? I guess now was the appropriate time to tell them the truth. It was the story Ebony had been wanting to hear for a long time. And it began here with his tale.

*.*.*

 **Captain Hook, in this story, is Once Upon a Time's version of him. Thanks for reading. :)**


	12. 11: Frodo's Confession

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **11:**

 **Frodo's Confession**

Rosemary stepped onto the deck, half-expecting to see her parents aboard. But they weren't on Captain Hook's ship. The last she had seen of her parents were… oh no. How did they end up with Jack Sparrow?

"Right," Hook moved to the front of the group. "Welcome to the Jolly Roger. Until such a time when you'll be relieved of your weapons, you will be my personal cabin boys and girls. But the girls get to help the chef in the kitchen, below deck. Sounds easy? Be prepared to be swallowed by his vessel." He clicked his fingers. "William Smee, my hat."

"Aye captain," a portly man said, handing Hook his hat with a large brim.

"Right. Now I'm ready to go. Set sail, lads. It's a long journey to Tortuga," Hook said.

"Wait, Mr. Hook sir," Rosemary called, right as she was grabbed by one of the crew members.

"Take them below deck. Work starts at dawn," Hook said.

Rose was shocked. Why wasn't anyone listening to her? Of course, her gaze was met by that of Bane, but he was scared. What did this all mean?

"Please, don't send me into a cage. I can't… wolves can't…" Amidst his squirming, the crewman forced Bane inside a cell, right across from Rosemary. Rose watched the half-wolf man, as he whimpered to one of the cell guards. In that moment Bane stretched forth his hand towards her. "Come on. Reach."

"But my parents. They don't trust us together, Bane," Rose said.

"What about you?" Bane asked her.

"You're a wolf. The next thing you know, we'll be sailing into disaster or worse," Rose said.

"Do you trust me? I can get us off this ship," he responded.

"How? The guard has the keys," she admitted.

"That's nothing for me." He whispered. "When we get close to Tortuga, run and jump ship. I will follow."

"Bane, that's ridiculous," Rose said.

"Well, what was your plan then?" Bane asked her.

Even Rose had to admit, jumping ship was a good plan. The question that remained was how they were to reach shore? It would take all morning before they had a plan ready.

-.-.-

Livia, with help from Samson, managed to climb out of the rubble that remained of the authors' dormitory. It was now dawn and already they could see two ships leaving the harbor. Just then, Samson stopped Livia from moving on, for a family of ducks was heading onto the beach. And yet, Livia couldn't help looking back at the Heroes' University or what remained of it.

"What happened here?" Livia asked, curious and confused.

"There was a raid that occurred here," the Lion introduced himself, "My name is Aslan. As long as you're with me, we're safe."

"What about Frodo? Is he…"

"He's alive and well, but also by now a deckhand for Captain Jack Sparrow's armada," Aslan said.

"Frodo's a deckhand?" Livia was stunned. Surely Frodo would have made it out of the mess he was in.

"Well, wherever he and his family are now, we'd better hope they're safe," said an auburn-haired princess in a blue dress. She introduced herself right away, "Felicity, daughter of Cinderella and Prince Charming."

"So Prince Charming and Cinderella have a daughter," Livia said, trying to figure this out.

"Yes, and you need me in this instance." Felicity admitted, "I can navigate these waters. You see, while we were doing some schooling, I was looking through navigation charts. I can see us started in less than a month."

"We need at least a few days for traveling," Samson said.

"We don't have time for this. What if Frodo and his family are in danger?" Livia asked.

"They already are in danger." Aslan told the group, peering out at the bay. "They're heading for Tortuga, as we speak. And are in greater danger than we can imagine."

"I hope it isn't too late to save them," Livia said. "That's what I fear."

"It won't. Come on. We have a trip to arrange," Aslan said. Heeding the Lion's word, Livia followed the unexpected group over to a tent. It was here that Livia saw what Felicity meant about navigation charts. She just hoped that Frodo was okay and safely out of danger.

-.-.-

Frodo didn't know how long he scrubbed the deck. He went from being the Ring-bearer and Superintendent of the Heroes' University, to now being the deckhand and scrubbing the Black Pearl's deck. Was this punishment? It seemed like Ebony was sharing the same fate as him, for she was scrubbing the deck next to him, but also a short distance away.

He had to reach her, see if there was a way off this vessel and back onto land. What did they do to deserve such a fate?

"Aye, you're not through yet! Keep scrubbing, mates!" Jack Sparrow announced, coming Frodo's way. The pirate captain spoke to the gentle-hobbit now. "How's life treating you?"

"How is it, Jack?" Frodo spoke up. "You took me and Ebony away from our home."

"Your home is in the Shire. Is that not right?" Jack asked.

"It's a long story," Frodo admitted. "Not the prettiest story you'll want to hear."

"Frodo, what did happen to you?" Ebony asked aloud.

"Um…" Frodo hesitated. Should he really tell them the truth? I guess now was the appropriate time to tell them the truth. It was the story Ebony had been wanting to hear for a long time. And it began here with his tale. He explained as best he could the events that happened. "Shortly after Rose was in my care, I didn't quite send her to Middle-earth. Upon my flight, Rose was taken by Hook, where rumors spread that he had taken in a daughter – our daughter. What happened next is unknown. But as far as I know, Rose ended up back in Modern-day Earth, in the care of the Blain family. What her adventures with Captain Hook are, I do not know."

"So you trusted our daughter with Captain Hook?" Ebony was stunned.

"It's not exactly easier said than done. I lost our daughter that day. It's no wonder she doesn't trust us. She probably has memories of her time with Captain Hook." Frodo admitted. "I only hope we're not too late to save her."

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Ebony asked him.

"Because I didn't know how you'd react. It was wrong of me to keep it hidden from you," Frodo said.

"Aye, we're heading for Tortuga, right?" Jack Sparrow called one of his crewmen.

"We should be there in a few moments," the crewman answered.

"Good. We've already got two ships about to flank us. Let's move out! Step lively men!" Jack shouted.

"Tortuga. Who would expect us to be there?" Frodo asked. However, when he looked at his wife, she returned to scrubbing the deck. He wanted to take care of her, but how could they handle the truth? With luck, maybe Captain Hook would be a well sorted fellow… no, he was a pirate. The gentle-hobbit couldn't expect anything less than that.

The question that did remain was how Frodo and his family would survive a night in Tortuga. Hopefully, Aslan kept watch over them. But… no, Frodo needed to fix his family. This was his and his wife's fault. They should have taken care of their daughter. But Ebony already apologized, and then there was him… oh, now what was he to do? Then it hit him: Frodo would find a way to get their daughter back, and then hope that nothing else happened to their family.

The gentle-hobbit would make it up to his family… someday soon.

*.*.*

 _Chapter 12 Teaser:_

Frodo found Ebony below deck. Was she mad at him over what he just revealed to her? Maybe it was better that he left her alone… no, that was wrong of him. He needed to do better than this. Surely his own wife would understand… or maybe she wouldn't.

Either way, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. But what was her reaction to all of this? He wondered if he would find out… or maybe he should just talk to her.

And that's exactly what he did.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	13. 12: A Mending Family

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **12:**

 **A Mending Family**

Livia studied the navigation charts once more. She couldn't read this. There were a bunch of squiggly lines and dots. Nothing on the map made sense… but then, it would to someone who knew how to read navigation charts. She looked at Samson and Felicity. They seemed to be getting along, as if they were already familiar with a load of information that she, Livia, did not understand.

"Are we ready to set sail?" Aslan asked the group.

"Wait. This map doesn't make any sense. How are we supposed to find Frodo and his family if they're just…" Livia cut herself off. No. It wasn't wise to talk back to royalty. But then she was with royalty, wasn't she? "Look, if we find Frodo and his family, can we at least go home."

"Your time is not up yet in this world." Aslan explained to the group, "With our coming here, I'm afraid the villains and pirates have also discovered our location."

"Then we have to leave, before they show up," Felicity said.

"Yes. Do you have a plan?" Aslan asked her.

"Couldn't you give us a plan?" Livia asked in return.

"I can only do so much for you and this group," the Lion answered.

"That's helpful," Livia said.

"Listen, I've been discussing this with your friend." Felicity approached the map, pressing a button to make it lifelike. "Let me see… there they are!" She pointed out two ships, moving parallel to each other. "I know where they're heading: Tortuga. It's a few days' journey, but we can make it."

"Do we have a ship?" Livia and Aslan asked.

"Not yet. The next shipment is to arrive, but I haven't seen any navy ships in this part of the world," Felicity answered.

"Then how are we getting to Frodo and his family?" Livia asked, curious and confused. Now what were they to do? They couldn't be trapped here… even though she enjoyed spending time at the university.

Let the next adventure come their way. She hoped there wouldn't be any of Hook and Sparrow's friends waiting for them on the other side. But maybe meeting Sparrow would be a good idea… or not. She was hardly beside herself on the notion that Frodo and his family were with pirates, and she was stuck here. Well, she needed to trust her friends now. It was time to find Frodo and his family.

-.-.-

Rose stood up, watching the cell door open up, revealing Captain Hook on the other side. Rose stared at the hand extended to her. How could she trust the pirate captain, after what he and Sparrow did to her family? But then, there was something familiar about Hook… some memory that wouldn't abate, but grew.

"Come on, lass. I need to show you something," Hook said.

"What about me?" Bane asked, grasping at the cell wall.

"Yes. You. We'll discuss your culinary diet later," Hook said. Rose followed without question, even after the cell door was closed once again.

"Captain, what is this about?" Rose asked, confused.

"Yes, you probably don't remember. You were so small when we boarded for Tortuga." Hook shrugged. "You tell me how you escaped my ship when you were five years old. Picked up by the Blains, weren't you?"

"How do you know so much about me, captain?" Rose said.

"Because you were on this ship twice. Once when you were five. The second time when you were nine and very good at directing the stars. Your last voyage ended up with you in the modern times," Hook explained. "You say you have no memories up until you were nine years old."

"My family is decent. There's only one family I know with the name Blain," she said, confused.

"My darling Rose. There's two Blain families that I know of, which you were present in. One of them is in Tortuga," Hook said. "You really have Frodo to thank for your upbringing. While your mother gave birth to you, your father stowed you away aboard my ship. Ask him yourself when you see him. He's bound to come up with one or two truth-telling tales."

"My dad wouldn't… he couldn't…" Even Rose had to admit the truth was starting to sink in.

"Pleased with your parents now? Yes, they love you. But in their hearts, and I don't know why, they gave you up," Hook added last, "If I were you, I'd continue this tour. Shall we?"

"Sure, captain," Rose said, following him into a mini museum. As she stared at the various art pieces, one thought drove into her head: why would her parents give her away? Didn't they love her enough to keep her? Or was there more to this tale that had yet been unraveled. Her parents did want to keep her, but she was grown up. Couldn't they understand that? She hardly knew them either way.

Hopefully, when the voyage was over, she'd meet them again. But when or how remained to be seen. Only the destination lay before them.

-.-.-

Frodo found Ebony below deck. Was she mad at him over what he just revealed to her? Maybe it was better that he left her alone… no, that was wrong of him. He needed to do better than this. Surely his own wife would understand… or maybe she wouldn't.

Either way, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. But what was her reaction to all of this? He wondered if he would find out… or maybe he should just talk to her.

And that's exactly what he did.

"Ebony," Frodo called to her. However, Ebony only met his gaze briefly. Frodo tried again, "Ebony, I'm sorry I didn't tell you what happened."

"Frodo," Ebony answered. "I'll admit I was hoping to hear an answer from you. But… how could you leave our daughter with pirates? Anything could have happened to her."

"You don't trust what happened. And now we're both stuck on a pirate ship," Frodo said.

"Don't change the subject," she said, serious.

"The subject's already on pirates. Ebony, I had hoped we would come to an understanding," he said.

"Well, I wouldn't put my daughter with pirates." She asked him, "Frodo, why would you leave our daughter with Captain Hook?"

"I didn't have a choice." Frodo admitted, "I cared for her, but our daughter was taken. And I did nothing."

"This isn't your fault, is it?" Ebony asked him.

"It is. I should have taken better care of her. I did nothing," Frodo added, "And now our daughter's back with Captain Hook." Ebony placed her hand over his.

"We'll find our daughter." She answered with, "I knew you were a good hobbit."

"We've been lousy parents, trying to make it up to Rosemary." He spoke in reassurance, "We will find her. We'll get our Rose back."

"How?" Ebony asked.

"I don't know, but we'll find a way." Frodo pulled out a necklace around his neck. Around the chain was a tiny seashell. "I found this. If there was a way to find Rosemary again by sea, this seashell will help us find her."

"Do you think it will work?" Ebony asked.

"Land ho!" cried one of the crew in the crow's nest.

"Come on, Ebony," Frodo said, taking her hand and leading her up the stairs. Before them, on deck, was an island in the shape of a horseshoe.

*.*.*

 **Thanks for reading. :)**


	14. Epilogue: Tortuga

**Disclaimers:** See the Prologue for more information.

*.*.*

 **Epilogue:**

 **Tortuga**

There it was: Tortuga. The island was so much larger than either captain of the Black Pearl and the Jolly Roger guessed. Of course, it wasn't without its perks. At the signal, Captain Hook brought his new stowaways – Rosemary and Bane – to a boat. Rose was stunned, while Bane sniffed the air in search of meat.

Rose swung her head back at Hook, still holding the rope that held the boat. "You mean you're not coming with us? What about that talk of making me work in the kitchens, while Bane scrubs the deck?"

"My place is here, love." Hook told her. "I'm a honorable man, dashing to behold."

"Maybe we did meet once, long ago," Rose said.

"Yes, and if you see your father, tell him Hook sends his regards," Hook said, winking at her.

"I brought some freshly cooked meat from the kitchen!" Bane said, excited.

"Go and safe travels to you both," Hook said, as Bane stepped into the boat, next to Rosemary.

Rose stared at the captain one last time. He sure was a dashing fellow. Then there was Bane, who was all about eating this meat or that meat. Well, she had to admit he was a wolf. But that sweeping fur brushing against her side. There was a tail! There was… oh, she remembered seeing it before. She rested her hand on his tail, but the effort made Bane jumpy. She stopped for a moment, receiving a fair smile from the half-wolf. Maybe she was getting used to him after all.

Her gaze turned to the Black Pearl. She took noticed of her parents, Frodo and Ebony. Their wrists weren't bound any longer, and yet… was that Jack Sparrow with them? Of course, the pirate captain would be here. But was he a forgiving man. She hardly knew, and yet, there was still an adventure to be had.

"Are we ready?" Bane asked her.

"Ready?" She asked in return, confused.

"To set sail," he said. "Maybe in Tortuga, they'll had mince pies."

"Let's hope so, my friend," she said, taking one oar and rowing towards shore.

-.-.-

Felicity made her way through the crowd. She was not missing this ship, not if it meant taking the navigation charts with her. She slowed down her pace as Livia and Samson followed her. She didn't like having to wait around… oh. There was the boat, elegant in design and yet strong. Just as she climbed into the boat, Livia and Samson joined her. She quickly brought the oars over to Samson and Livia.

Typical, she knew, but then the journey had just begun.

"Does anyone know what we'll find in Tortuga?" Livia asked.

"That's why we're taking the ship to the pirate's island," Felicity said.

"Right. Thanks for stating the obvious," Livia and Samson said in near unison.

"Happy to help." Felicity said. Now to find Frodo and his family, when they would find them.

-.-.-

Frodo stepped into the boat after Ebony, Jack and his crew. It was a crowded boat, but they could manage the trip to Tortuga. Only a question formed in his mind.

"Wait. Doesn't the ship dock closer to shore?" Frodo asked, confused.

"Yes. Well, this is your stop. The ship's only come out to the bay. They don't reach the shore in this world. If you wanted Tortuga at home, you should have let us take you there," Jack said.

"Then what's over here?' Ebony asked, confused.

"This is Tortuga, for this world," a man named Gibbs spoke up.

"You see, when all the pirates start coming here for trade and a crew, then we'll be allowed to sail right into the bay," Jack said.

"What?" Frodo and Ebony asked, confused.

"Satisfied yet?" Jack asked them.

"No," Frodo and Ebony answered.

"Well, don't be alarmed." Jack said. "The adventure's just begun."

Frodo and Ebony locked eyes. If the adventure had only begun, where did that lead them? That question was yet to be answered. But the answers would come. Frodo would not give up, not when there was a chance that his family would be together. But when would that happen? Well, there was no sense in waiting. What remained now was reaching Tortuga. That the quest that mattered at the moment. And reaching Tortuga was where they would go.

Yes, it certainly was the right path, at least for now.

*.*.*

 **Well, we'll wait and see what happens in Book III. For now, thank you Eldhoron, Sev Baggins and to all my readers who read, reviewed, favorited and followed this part in the tale.**

 **See you in the Prequel to this story. :)**

 **Aria Breuer**


End file.
